Opération jalousie
by Meilyane
Summary: La jalousie est une arme qu'il souhaite essayer, prêt à tout pour le récupérer. Mais bien qu'il tente de s'accrocher, aura-t-il l'effet escompté?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis de retour ^^ **

**C****omme vous l'aurez remarqué, il s'agit une nouvelle fois d'un écrit avec Kariya en rôle principal. A la base je pensais l'écrire d'une traite mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis lol**

**Donc voilà je vous présente la première partie en espérant que ca vous plaira ! Je posterai sans doute la suivante dans la semaine ^^**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

« Dis … et si on en restait … là ? »

Si seulement ces mots avaient été prononcé pour simplement mettre fin à une discussion, les choses auraient été bien différentes …

Six mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, six mois qui leur semblaient bien plus, comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis toujours. Les illusions n'ont de cesse de bercer les rêves avant qu'ils ne rattrapent la dure réalité. Kariya l'avait bien compris. Il pensait que tout était parfait, il tenait sa relation la plus secrète possible, il s'intégrait de plus en plus à l'équipe et il gardait des notes correctes, pourquoi sa situation avait-elle changée … Il aimait le jeune attaquant, il le savait depuis le jour où il avait accepté ses avances. Jamais il n'aurait pu le faire par pur plaisir. Il était resté correct, il en était persuadé. Il l'embêtait moins, il ne manquait pas de le voir ou de répondre à ses messages, il n'avait en sa connaissance rien fait qui puisse le pousser à une conclusion pareille …

Perdu, en colère, il n'avait su quoi répondre au garçon lorsque celui-ci lui avait parlé. Décontenancé par ce souhait soudain qu'il avait énoncé, il avait alors regardé l'attaquant s'éloigner la tête basse. Il aurait certainement voulu qu'il l'arrête, qu'il s'oppose à ce choix mais c'était sans compter ce mutisme qui venait de s'installer et de briser ses derniers espoirs.

Pour le défenseur, il était hors de question de verser une larme, il se devait de gérer la situation avec diplomatie et le plus intelligemment possible. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu, les bonnes intentions ne sont pas toujours comme on les imagine lorsque l'on est un adolescent.

Le lendemain, il avait voulu discuter avec l'autre garçon mais sans grand résultat, désormais c'était comme si l'approcher lui était devenu impossible. Réagirait-il différemment s'il savait que cette personne continue à le regarder en secret ? Sans doute aurait-il reconsidérer la situation et tenter de sauver ce qu'il restait d'eux. Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que bientôt, une semaine soit passée. Il s'en voulait et cette histoire ne le quittait plus, il voulait qu'il le remarque à nouveau et revienne à lui. S'il n'était pas capable de le faire venir lui-même, il allait tenter l'approche la plus mature qui lui était donné de penser, la jalousie.

Son plan était génial, il se félicitait de tant de génie surtout lorsque la personne idéale se dressa devant lui.

C'est bien dans cette épicerie qu'il le trouva, face à la caisse un sac de course à la main, Kirino. L'étrange proximité qui s'était installée entre les deux défenseurs était tout simplement à exploiter.

- Hoi, senpai ! Vous faites les courses ?

- En quoi est-ce si étonnant ?

- Je n'imaginais pas vous trouver ici c'est tout. Ce sont souvent les filles qui font ce genre de choses.

- Parce que tu ne fais pas la même chose en ce moment ?

- Peut-être.

Il aimait le charrier bien que cette fois, il n'avait pas été aussi fin qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais au fond quelle importance, le résultat était juste immédiat comme toujours. Parcourant à son tour les rayons en quête du repas de ce soir et de l'une ou l'autre boisson, il posa un bref regard à l'extérieur, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Passant rapidement à la caisse, les éléments de sa liste en sa possession, il finit par sortir de la boutique, rejoignant le défenseur qui semblait l'attendre. A le voir, il semblait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, un sujet qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas aborder.

- Kariya, ton comportement nuit à l'équipe.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment_.

- Kageyama et toi êtes entrain de ralentir tout le monde, ce n'est pas tolérable.

- Comme s'il ne s'agissait uniquement que de ca, _marmonna-t-il._

- S'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, il serait temps que vous arrangiez la situation.

Il détourna le regard et soupira. Il aurait voulu éviter ce genre de remarque de la part du rosé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait que ca tomberait sur le tapis à un moment où un autre bien qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas si tôt.

- Très bien, si je fais comme vous le dites, qu'aurais-je en échange ? _Lui demanda-t-il narquois._

- Tu es un idiot Kariya.

A ces mots, l'autre défenseur tourna les talons et s'éloigna laissant le bleuet se demander comment il devait procéder à présent. Sur le chemin du retour, sa détermination s'envolait au plus il avançait. Il était un fardeau pour l'équipe, son petit ami l'avait quitté et malgré le fait qu'il voulait garder le contrôle, il n'arrivait plus à lui faire face … rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait. Encore une chance que, chez Raimon, la seule personne capable de saisir la situation ne soit Tsurugi, la chose lui semblait moins pénible à savoir qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se contenta de déposer le paquet sur la table et de monter dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'attaquant en particulier et avec la fâcheuse manie d'Hiroto à tout savoir, ce n'était pas gagné. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le lendemain dans l'après midi, il lui pose cette question, pourquoi tenait-il tant à savoir et à épuiser inconsciemment son self-control ?

- Tu comptes rester la journée sur cette table ?

- C'est une option

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Hikaru ?

- …

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- On peut dire ca, _se contenta-t-il de répondre en agitant sa cuillère dans son bol._

- Quoique ca puisse être, ca ne peut pas être si grave. Vous devriez pouvoir arranger la situation.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple … S'il pouvait simplement le regarder en face, impassible, faire de lui un ami, les choses seraient moins compliquées. Il devait se reprendre et arrêter de faire n'importe quoi avant qu'il ne perde ce qui lui restait, la situation ne devait pas se dégrader d'avantage.

Durant l'entrainement du vendredi, après une série de cours aussi interminables que possible terminant cette laborieuse semaine, Kariya cessa d'éviter soigneusement l'attaquant de son cœur sans pour autant améliorer la cohérence de son jeu. Des passes ratées, des choix douteux … en clair la dynamique de son jeu n'en était que désastreuse. Il prenait sur lui afin de faire illusions dans l'équipe mais prenait-il conscience que ses mouvements n'avaient plus rien de concernés envers celle-ci ? Il avait essayé comme il le pouvait ces derniers jours de retrouvé sa place chez Raimon. Tout devait s'arranger se disait-il, oui, il le croyait vraiment. Lorsque la fin de la pratique fut annoncée, le défenseur fut un des derniers à quitter le terrain, se trainant avec une lenteur des plus voulue. Il se dirigea ainsi vers le bâtiment, d'abord avec Tenma qui vint s'inquiéter de son état ce à a quoi il répondit simplement par la négative, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. C'était un mensonge oui, un mensonge que seul le brun pouvait avaler avec cette naïveté qui était la sienne avant de courir rejoindre Tsurugi et Shinsuke en tête de troupe. Il remerciait le garçon de le croire sur parole, il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'étaler sa situation. Une fois passé la porte d'entrée à son tour, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se stopper lorsqu'une main vient se poser sur son épaule.

- Kariya !

Il se retourna vers la personne qui l'appelait sans grande surprise quant à son identité. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Kirino nettement reconnaissable à sa voix en revanche, il ne savait pas pourquoi ce dernier était là. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que le défenseur aux cheveux roses était adossé contre le mur adjacent à l'attendre de pied ferme. Il se retourna ainsi d'une lenteur modérée pour voir son appelant les bras croisés.

- Oui senpai ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu essayes de faire ?

- Comme aller au vestiaire pour me changer ?

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.

- Je suis étonné que le coach ne t'ait pas retiré de la pratique. Si c'est pour continuer ainsi, il serait bon que tu n'y viennes plus.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant pour l'instant d'accepter les remarques de Kirino qui semblait plus en colère qu'il ne le devrait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le comportement qu'il aurait adopté en temps normal, il semblait un peu trop concerné par la situation, le bleuté le sentait bien que ca ne l'aidait pas à trouver une parade convaincante. C'est ainsi, que face à face, dans un silence qui n'allait certainement pas décliner, qu'une troisième personne fit irruption, celle-ci revenant de plus loin dans le bâtiment.

- Kirino, Kariya, qu'est-ce que vous faites, il serait temps que vous veniez vous changer.

A ces mots, le rosé s'avança d'un pas vif vers son meilleur ami avant de répéter à l'autre défenseur qu'il devait faire une pause ce à quoi le capitaine ne s'opposa pas. Le bleuté n'en revenait pas, Kirino semblait tellement concerné par son cas ce qui l'étonnait un peu mais en plus de ca, le brun n'avait rien dit de plus, se contentant de tourner les talons à la suite de son ami. C'était une situation pour le moins étrange et alors qu'il les regardait s'éloigner, un sourire mesquin apparu sur son visage chassant l'hébétude le précédant. Et s'il tirait parti de la situation ?

Lorsque revint le lundi matin, la maisonnée s'étonna de ne pas voir le jeune garçon pour le petit déjeuner, lui qui se trouvait un des premiers prêts le matin n'était pourtant pas présent. Pour l'heure, toutes les personnes présentes s'activaient à leur rythme, certains achevant de se préparer, d'autres de manger ou encore de faire les deux à la fois. C'est ainsi que bon nombre quittèrent bientôt la demeure avant que Midorikawa ne fasse une remarque qui réveilla ceux qui avaient encore les idées embrumées « Où est Kariya ? ».

Laissant la tâche à Hitomiko de veiller aux derniers, le greenette vérifia l'étage et la salle de bain où il ne trouva personne avant d'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, la chambre du petit pensionnaire. Avec une lenteur plus que désirée, le bleuté sortit de son lit et se frotta les yeux qu'il posa ensuite sur son réveil. Il était clair qu'il avait raté l'entrainement du matin à présent. Lorsque l'adulte lui demanda ce qu'il faisait encore là à une heure pareille, il se contenta de prétexter qu'il y avait certainement eu un problème avec le réveil. Il était persuadé d'avoir été convainquant mais comment pensait-il vraiment s'en sortir avec ces gestes qui n'avaient rien de bien pressés ? Midorikawa le regarda s'avancer dans le couloir, sans un mot supplémentaire, un regard inquiet prouvant bien qu'il n'avait pas pu être dupé de façon si maladroite. Quelle était réellement la raison de tout ca ?

Il avait trouvé une excuse le premier jour, le deuxième et également le troisième où il simula des maux des ventres afin de ne pas bouger de son lit. Bien qu'il pensait que ce serait facile d'éviter la pratique, ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait est qu'envers et contre tout, il adorait ca et avait bien du mal à s'en passer. Qu'espérait-il au fond lorsqu'il avait songé à cette idée ? Qu'Hikaru s'inquiète ? Qu'il vienne le voir ? Ce n'était pas possible bien sûr, c'était bien clair pour lui mais alors quoi ? Rendre dingue l'équipe qui se demanderait ce qu'il se passe, que le capitaine réprimande le défenseur sur ses paroles qui, en autre temps, auraient été les siennes ? Au fond, il ne savait plus très bien à quoi il avait bien pu penser avec cette idée stupide.

L'après midi s'était achevé et avec lui, son entrainement quotidien laissant les membres retourner aux vestiaires. Cela faisait 3jours que personnes n'avait de nouvelles de Kariya ce qui avait conduit Hayami à inventer toute sorte d'histoires qu'Hamano se contentait de trouver invraisemblables, faute de preuves ou tout simplement de logiques. Commença alors une dispute inoffensive entre les deux amis à laquelle les autres membres étaient obligé d'assister malgré eux ou pire, de participer. Il fallait bien avouer que dans un cas pareil, il allait finir par rendre dingue la moitié de l'équipe avec ses idées à moins d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Hé Hikaru !

L'attaquant se retourna lentement vers son interpellant qui à sa grande surprise, se trouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Affolé, il recula d'un bond en arrière.

- Ha-Hayami senpai ? _dit-il surpris_

- Tu ne saurais pas où est passé Kariya ?

- Je heu non, pourquoi je le saurais ?

- Vous êtes proches n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait normal qu'il t'en ai parlé

- Vous vous trompez, je ne sais rien, _répondit-il_

Au plus son senpai lui posait des questions sur l'état éventuel de l'intéressé en se rapprochant de lui, au plus le première année reculait lentement sous la pression. C'était vrai il ne savait rien même si au fond, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être égoïste et remédier à la situation qui n'avait de cesse de le ronger ? Même si c'était lui qui avait rompu, les choses n'en étaient pas évidentes pour autant …

- Hayami ! Cesse d'embêter le petit tu veux ? Ce n'est pas la peine de l'utiliser pour prouver que tu as raison.

A ces mots, le monde encore présent dans la pièce se tût pour regarder Amagi prendre la défense du plus jeune qui le remercia timidement. Et c'est, en ne laissant pas le temps à son ami à lunettes de formuler quoique ce soit, qu'il attira l'attaquant avec lui vers la sortie alors que pendant ce temps, Shindou interrogea son meilleur ami.

- Kirino, tu ne penses pas que ca aurait un rapport avec ce que tu lui as dit ?

Non mais il rêvait ? C'était de Kariya dont on parlait, celui-là même qui passe son temps à l'embêter, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête … Impossible qu'il l'ait écouté, pourquoi il l'aurait fait d'ailleurs, alors que ca n'a jamais été le cas ? Il voulait simplement lui faire reprendre ses esprits c'est tout, pas qu'il déserte complètement.

- Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Mais enfin Shindou !

Il ne put en dire d'avantage que son ami lui avait tourné le dos et se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie, pour lui la discussion était close. Le défenseur soupira. Pourquoi voulait-il l'envoyer là-bas en connaissance de cause … Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire face au bleuté sur son propre terrain. Rassemblant ses affaires qu'il rangea rapidement dans son sac, il quitta à son tour les lieux. Kirino arpenta alors quelques rues, ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait avant de se rendre compte d'une chose capitale, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où son coéquipier habitait. Il s'arrêta un instant en plein milieu de la rue. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le savoir, loin de là mais au final, il avait préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Shindou n'aurait jamais refusé de lui donner l'adresse, il le savait mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas céder à la tentation aussi forte avait-elle pu être. L'idée de voir où il vivait l'intriguait c'était vrai, il était pressé d'aller voir par lui-même mais également paniqué. Comment lui était-il possible de l'aimer lui, alors que la seule chose qu'il sache faire était l'ennuyer ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Et alors qu'il eu terminé d'écrire un message à son meilleur ami, le rosé se retourna pour heurter quelqu'un qui l'aida à se relever.

- Mer-

- A quoi pensiez-vous, senpai ?

- Kariya ?! Je - Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, _se reprit-il_

- Oh, _fit-il d'une moue boudeuse_, vous n'êtes pas très drôle senpai, où alliez-vous ? Ce n'est pas votre chemin.

Savait-il vraiment qu'il était en un sens perdu, qu'il ne savait pas où il allait ? Il y avait peu de chance. C'était juste comme d'habitude après tout, comment se soucierait-il réellement de lui sans avoir à se moquer.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à l'entrainement si tu sais si bien te balader ?

- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'aviez dis de ne plus venir senpai? _Répondit-il de son air narquois._

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas juste ca !

Il n'avait pas tort et il commençait à le connaître maintenant, Kariya le savait. Ce n'était pas en réagissant comme ca qu'il allait réussir à mener son plan à bien mais c'était tellement tentant, d'autant plus que l'autre réagissait au quart de tour. Il sourit, vaincu pour cette fois alors que bientôt la tête basse, il demanda au rosé s'il souhaitait l'accompagner un moment. Il mena ainsi la marche, sans un mot, jusqu'au parc où le deuxième année l'avait suivit sans plus de réticences. Ils s'enfoncèrent un moment avant que le bleuté ne s'arrête, toujours dos à son amis qui inquiet, s'approcha de quelques pas afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule, le plus jeune se retourna en lui attrapant le poignet qu'il tira vers le bas afin d'attirer son aîné à lui. Relevant la tête, il s'approcha du visage de son coéquipier où il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Kirino se laissa aller à la chaleur du baiser et y répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec douceur. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas été plus loin qu'un chaste baiser, ils se séparèrent tête baissée alors que le plus jeune lâcha lentement prise sur la main de son ami dont la teinte de son visage avait dépassé celle de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ca à ne rien dire, le rosé était heureux mais ne se risquerait pas à briser ce silence qui s'était installé, peur que ce qui venait de se passer ne disparaisse comme si ca n'avait jamais existé, peur que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais tour qu'il venait de lui jouer. Ainsi, Kariya fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Senpai … voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?

Ces simples mots eurent le mérite de briser la défense du plus âgé qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, était-il sérieux ou était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Il lui sembla avoir la réponse lorsque celui-ci lui proposa de sortir le week-end qui arrivait. C'était tout bonnement impossible mais il s'y jeta la tête la première, il voulait y croire. C'est ainsi que le bleuté et lui se quittèrent à mi-chemin, chacun allant dans une direction différente. Alors que Kirino retournait le cœur en fête, le bleuté le regarda s'éloigner un moment, le regard mauvais. Phase 1 réussie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? ^^**

**Pour ma part je vais mieux que la dernière fois où j'étais encore un peu malade. Et puis aujourd'hui vous savez quoi ? C'est les vacances ! (oui j'avais envie de le dire :p) Pas de chance pour moi qui n'ai qu'une semaine mais bon, je vais essayer d'en profiter hihi**

**En tout cas, je tiens à dire un grand merci à mes lectrices et leurs commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir ! :3**

**Pour la peine, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 2 ^^**

* * *

La nuit qui le rongeait jusqu'à maintenant le rendait maintenant un peu plus heureux. Il croyait que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre car à présent l'opération était en marche. Bonheur éphémère qui le rattrapait à la moindre occasion pour lui rappeler que rien n'était encore joué et que tout restait à faire. C'était clair, il devait maintenant se montrer convainquant ce qui serait loin d'être simple. Il devait se montrer amoureux de Kirino … Même s'il s'était préparé à ca, sa détermination commençait déjà à l'abandonner et la situation ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il le croisa le lendemain. L'idée de lui faire face était déjà un concept en sois mais le voir un sourire gêné sur les lèvres n'allait définitivement pas l'arranger. Ils se contentèrent d'un simple bonjour comme ils l'avaient déjà fait mainte et mainte fois auparavant, rien ne semblait avoir changé si ce n'est qu'une nouvelle fois pour le bleuté, il s'agissait d'une relation dont l'équipe n'en aurait connaissance.

Il lui était facile de faire illusion lors des entrainements car après tout, rien ne le liait vraiment. Il n'avait rien d'autres à faire que s'entrainer et ne penser à rien, surtout pas à l'attaquant qu'il évitait de regarder. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là et il ne savait pas si cela rendait la situation plus simple ou non pour lui. Ne pas lui parler signifiait s'éloigner et lui parler, s'accrocher. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus enviable en fin de compte ? Souffrir ou souffrir, pour lui le choix n'en était que plus délicat …

C'est un samedi qu'eut lieu leur premier rendez-vous, une petite rencontre secrète aux yeux de l'équipe pour un couple des plus nouveaux mais surtout des plus fragiles. Il était simple mais surtout relatif à ce que la plupart des gens de leu âge feraient, un cinéma. Il devait l'avouer, l'endroit s'était choisi de lui-même ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Se contenter d'être à ses côtés sans avoir à parler, était juste le moyen rêvé pour lui qui dans ce cas, n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Le malheur pour lui fut de rencontrer trois de ces coéquipiers ce jour-là. Tenma et Shinsuke étaient dans la salle toujours aussi bruyants qu'à leur habitude ne sachant certainement pas que l'on pouvait se modérer dans un lieu public et derrière eux, soupirant au possible se trouvait Tsurugi. Ce dernier avait certainement plié aux supplications du première année se retrouvant ainsi embarqué non seulement avec lui mais également avec le plus petit. Avait-il de réelles sorties avec Matsukaze ? Le bleuté venait à s'en poser la question en voyant la scène se déroulant un peu plus loin. Ils sortaient ensemble, il le savait que pour avoir surpris l'ex-seed, un jour qu'il était lui-même avec Hikaru.

Hikaru … toujours à devoir penser à lui, il finirait dingue avant de s'en rendre compte. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser son image alors que le rosé commença à s'interroger, croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait du fait que leurs amis soient également présents. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux d'avantage dans leur siège espérant qu'aucun ne vienne à les remarquer. Jouer le jeu il le devait ainsi, lorsque le film commença, il attrapa la main de son voisin qui vient doucement se coller contre lui.

Lorsque la séance se finit, ils attendirent que leurs trois coéquipiers sortent de la salle, laissant quelques minutes de battement avant de faire pareil à leur tour. Ils sortiraient ni vu ni connu et tout irait bien malheureusement pour eux, c'était sans compter Tenma qui était resté planté devant la sortie du bâtiment.

- Kariya, Kirino senpai ! Vous aussi vous avez été au cinéma ? _S'écria Tenma en les voyant arriver_.

- Hum, _le plus petit réfléchit_, vous êtes venu ensemble ?

- Hey ! C'est vrai ?

- Comme si c'était possible, _marmonna le bleuté_.

- Oh … j'étais sûr de vous avoir vu dans la salle pourtant …

- Tu as dû te tromper Shinsuke !

Alors que les deux amis continuaient à parler entres-eux, le troisième coéquipier quant à lui, bien qu'un peu à l'écart, regardait Kariya du coin de l'œil. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que si le gardien les avait remarqués, lui aussi. Un mauvais coup du sort qui au final les faisait s'en sortir indemne ou presque. Kyousuke lui n'était pas dupe, même s'il ne disait rien, il savait et le bleuté espérait vraiment que les choses restent comme ca.

OoO

N'ayant pas eu un réel intérêt pour ses cours ces derniers temps, Kariya s'était perdu dans quelques matières, la plus problématique de toutes étant les mathématiques. S'il s'était concentré un peu, peut-être aurait-il réagit comprenant que, sans les bases de cette nouvelle matière, il aurait du mal à s'en sortir. Il était là devant ses feuilles d'exercices à se tourmenter sur la façon dont ils pouvaient être résolus, en vain. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre, ca lui apprendrait à ne pas être attentif. Cependant, il n'était pas sans armes. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de demander à Hiroto ou Ryuuji un peu d'aide pour le remettre sur la voie mais il s'y résignait. Hitomiko ? Non seulement, elle avait sans doute déjà assez à faire avec les plus jeunes mais aussi, elle était bien plus stricte que ces deux oiseaux-là. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'il galérait un peu, personne de devait savoir. Pas de questions et pas de réprimandes, il avait tout à y gagner, il se débrouillerait autrement. Ainsi, les cours terminés, se rendant à la pratique, une idée merveilleuse germa dans son esprit.

- Dites-moi senpai, vous avez de bonnes notes n'est-ce pas ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Hmm comme si c'était un problème, _il mima une mine pincée_, dois-je en conclure que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non, j'ai même de très bonnes notes. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu poses la question, _termina t-il à mi-mot_.

Vérifiant rapidement qu'aucun de leurs coéquipier ne s'intéressaient à eux, il se jeta à l'eau. Si c'était pour se servir de lui, autant faire en sorte qu'il l'aide à reprendre le cours de ses matières.

- Et bien, je me disais que tu pouvais m'aider à remonter ma moyenne.

C'était fait, Kirino serait son professeur particulier. La chance semblait être avec lui, tout se passait comme il l'espérait même s'il recula d'un pas le soir venu. Le rosé l'attendait au portail de l'école, ils n'avaient rien à cacher cette fois, ce serait juste de l'étude et dieu seul sait combien certain en aurait besoin aussi … Rien de compromettant juste un rendez-vous d'études comme il était assez courant de faire. Masaki tardait à arriver, trainant plus qu'à l'accoutumée dans les vestiaires, attendant juste le bon moment. Rejoignant à son tour la grille de l'entrée, il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que quelqu'un le regardait, et qu'il le dévorait des yeux sans pour autant sortir de derrière son arbre. Kariya sourit. Plus il se rapprochait du défenseur au plus ce regard qui le fixait ne cédait pas, il fit mine de l'ignorer.

- Tu en as mis du temps, j'allais finir par partir sans toi, _fit-il faussement énervé._

- Désolé senpai.

- Bien allons-y.

Il n'aurait pas dû se retourner, il ne voulait pas vérifier si ces yeux étaient toujours rivés sur lui et pourtant, il ne put s'en empêcher. Grosse erreur de sa part. Il entrevu le regard de l'attaquant qui disparu aussi tôt après avoir été repéré. C'était bien ce qu'il voulait, mettre en place la phase 2 de son plan mais pourquoi maintenant son moral venait de rebaisser, il ne se sentait plus de faire des efforts avec ses math … Ainsi, il annonça rapidement sur un ton embêté à son petit ami que ce soir il avait un empêchement et qu'il en était désolé. C'était un mensonge qui déçu un peu le rosé qui lui assura que c'était partie remise.

Les jours suivants, il se rendit chez le deuxième année, une masse de devoirs à réaliser mais surtout à comprendre, ce n'était pas gagné. Déterminé à remonter ses notes avant tout, il s'était donc motivé à passer chaque jours chez lui après l'entrainement. Il était crevé non seulement physiquement mais également après chaque session d'études, d'avantage mentalement. Combien de temps arriverait-il encore à jouer à ce petit jeu ? A ce rythme-là il, ne lui faudrait plus longtemps avant de craquer.

- Masaki … _il n'obtint aucune réponse_. Kariya, tu n'écoutes pas !

Sortant de sa rêverie, le susnommé sursauta faisant soupirer son petit ami. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui et le rosé devait bien avouer que c'était trop même pour lui. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait lui en parler c'était à croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et de fait … Kirino voulait vraiment l'aider mais continuer comme ca ne mènerait nulle part, tout comme continuer à faire semblant d'être écouté, ne l'aiderait pas à avancer.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Que c'était tout pour ce soir.

- Hmm pourquoi senpai, _gémit-il._

- Si tu ne t'appliques pas, ca ne sert à rien de continuer. Tu ferais mieux de retourner.

Kariya n'en revenait pas, il venait de gentiment se faire mettre à la porte alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas taquiné. Lui aussi ca devait l'épuiser peut-être. Fort utile qu'il ne chercha pas à le contredire et rassembla ses affaires. S'il devait partir, il aurait préféré que ce soit de son propre chef et de ce fait, il se sentait énervé sans vraiment en avoir la raison.

- Si tu viens pour étudier avec une attitude pareille, ca ne te rendra pas service. Mais rien ne t'empêche de faire une pause de temps en temps pas vrai ?

Ces mots prononcés à deux pas de la porte le firent sourire, après tout, il ne faisait ca que pour lui. Il tenait à le voir réussir et non à le materner tout comme il tentait d'être le plus professionnel possible. Il avait raison, rien ne l'empêchait de passer par plaisir et non simplement pour ses cours mais avait-il une raison de faire ca ? Il commençait à se poser réellement la question. Quelque peu vexé d'être invité à quitter les lieux, il attendit que le plus vieux fasse le premier pas en venant chercher un baiser.

Voyant la moue qu'affichait dorénavant le bleuté, Kirino sourit et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux. Un sourire attendrit aux réactions de son petit ami qu'il regarda tendrement de ses orbes bleues. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir avec un visage pareil, il ne pouvait résister à sa petite mine boudeuse, qui venait de se tourner, sans réagir.

OoO

Alors que les jours s'écoulaient petit à petit, les deux défenseurs passèrent d'avantage de temps ensemble, de la simple étude, au trajet les menant à l'école. Des petites choses qui ne signifieraient pas grands choses mais qui pourtant étaient déjà devenues précieuses au deuxième année. Ces moments aussi courts pouvaient-ils être parfois était quelque chose qu'il n'échangerait pour rien, profitant de chaque instant. Il ne disait pas que la situation était simple loin de là, ce serait tellement plus simples si leur relation ne risquait pas d'en ébranler certain, notamment les membres de l'équipe, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore ils arriveraient à garder leur relation dans l'ombre.

- Kirino

- Oh Shindou.

Pour lui, voir son meilleur ami était toujours réconfortant, il était le seul qui était au courant et à qui il pouvait se confier sur le sujet. Ainsi, la question qui s'annonçait ne l'étonna pas plus que ca.

- Comment ca se passe ?

Il se faisait toujours discret, gardant ses arrières du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le rosé lui expliqua brièvement que tout se passait bien et à voir le sourire Takuto, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ainsi, ils se lancèrent dans une conversation rythmée sur des sujets immanquables tels que leur état général, l'équipe et sa progression ou encore des anecdotes sur les moments où ils n'étaient pas ensemble. C'est sans grande surprise que le football pesait le plus lourd dans la balance, animant en grande partie leurs échanges en mordus de ce sport qu'ils pouvaient être. Ils continuèrent ainsi une partie du trajet jusqu'à ce que bientôt, Kirino ne s'arrête au pied d'un carrefour. Le moindre mot était inutile, l'un et l'autre savaient une chose qui ne changerait pas, ils se retrouveraient devant l'école. Shindou partit le premier et le laissa seul en sachant ce que son ami attendait. Du moment que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème dans l'équipe, il n'avait aucune raison de s'immiscer.

Pendant ce temps, une personne peinait à arriver. Réveillé en retard, il avait dû s'activer à se préparer le plus vite possible s'il ne souhaitait pas rater l'entrainement. L'entraineur Kidou ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois et rien que l'idée de devoir faire des tours de terrain supplémentaires, suffisait à ce qu'il mette les bouchées doubles. C'est alors que sans rien avoir avalé, il était sortit du Sun Garden en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Des plus essoufflé, il avait rejoint le rosé qui commençait à taper du pied en silence. Il se demanda alors ce qui était le plus risqué pour lui, la colère du coach ou celle de Kirino, toutes deux pouvant certes avoir des conséquences différentes mais non pour autant indésirables. Enerver son petit ami était certainement bien plus risqué, il lui ferait la tête et refuserait de lui parler et de l'aider avec ses cours ! Rien qu'à y penser songer, le bleuté sentait l'angoisse lui monter, il ne le prendra pas mal, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Réalisant ses pensées, il se stoppa net dans sa course, laissant à son esprit le temps de reprendre le fils de ses idées. Il ne faisait ca que pour réussir son plan …

- Tu es encore en retard !

- C'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner …

- C'est la troisième fois Masaki. Quand on ne te change pas l'heure de l'alarme, on te l'éteint, tu ne vérifies jamais ? _soupira-t-il._

- Si ! enfin non. Je ne vais quand même pas vérifier tous les soirs !

- Tu es irresponsable.

Ils accélèrèrent le pas afin d'être certain de ne pas arriver en retard. Kariya suivait de près son petit ami qui comme il aurait dû s'en douter, n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Bon en même temps, il aurait dû arriver pas moins de quinze minutes plus tôt ca pouvait encore se justifier même s'il n'y était pour rien. La journée commençait bien, il soupira. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, aucun étudiant ne siégeait à l'entrée, ils purent ainsi rentrer ensemble sans que personne ne se pose des questions. Il était bien l'heure qu'ils arrivent mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de ralentir. C'est ainsi qu'ils coururent jusqu'au vestiaire où les autres membres de l'équipe se moquèrent un peu de leur retard, au moins l'entrainement n'avait pas encore débuté.

Un genou à terre, terminant de lasser l'une de ses chaussures sur le terrain, le bleuté regarda aux alentours. La plupart de ses coéquipiers avaient déjà commencé à s'activer, suivant les ordres du coach. Certains faisaient ca sérieusement, d'autres un peu moins et bavardaient un peu sans pour autant s'attirer les foudres de l'entraineur Kidou. Il posa ses yeux de groupes en groupes pour finalement tomber sur Hikaru qui le regardait également. Dernièrement, l'attaquant ne faisait plus trop attention à lui ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il se faisait c'est pourquoi ses joues s'enflammèrent légèrement lorsqu'il croisa son regard, au contraire des battements de son cœur qui n'avaient pas l'air de bien accélérer. Il avait peut-être réussis à se contrôler maintenant, il se sentait léger, il n'y avait que cette explication possible. Ses lacets une fois noués, il partit s'entrainer lui-aussi.

Au plus la pratique durait, au plus la faim de Kariya le rattrapait. Il se maudissait de ne rien avoir apporté quitte à manger en chemin. Il courait, il s'activait, il bougeait bien trop vite si bien qu'au bout d'un moment sa tête lui tourna et qu'il dû aller s'asseoir. Il avait vraiment été idiot de croire qu'il résisterait à l'entrainement. La tête posée sur les jambes, il se sentait toujours mal, commençant à avoir des nausées. Les voix de ses coéquipiers martelant petit à petit sa tête, il demanda au coach pour aller s'allonger dans le vestiaire. Ce dernier accepta, jugeant que son état n'était pas sérieux et lui conseilla de manger quelque chose. Pâlot et tremblant, il remonta à son rythme jusqu'au bâtiment.

L'entraineur pestait en marmonnant qu'assister à un entrainement sans avoir mangé au préalable n'était pas sérieux ce à quoi sa sœur contenta de sourire, lui rappelant que de leur époque la même chose était arrivée plusieurs fois. Cependant, quand bien même c'était arrivé, lui n'avait jamais fait une telle chose et qu'il ne le cautionnait pas. Il rappela ainsi à l'équipe encore en plein travail la nécessité de se nourrir avant l'effort. Ne voyant pas son petit ami revenir Kirino commença à s'inquiéter quelque peu de même que certaines personnes de l'équipe. Il regarda Hikaru s'avancer du coach et fit de même, entendant bientôt celui-ci demander pour aller voir si Kariya allait bien. La réponse fût positive et l'attaquant commença son ascension vers le bâtiment cependant bien vite rattrapé par le rosé qui lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Kirino senpai ?

- Hikaru, les premières années devraient s'entraîner d'avantage. Je vais y aller.

- Comme vous voulez.

Kageyama fît alors demi-tour, retournant sur le terrain la tête basse, la déception se lisant sur son visage, laissant le défenseur continuer sa route. Lorsque Ranmaru ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, le bleuté sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de fermer les yeux. Il était inutile de lui demander comment il se sentait, la réponse était sans nul doute, mal.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

Devant la réponse négative que celui-ci lui offrait, il se dirigea vers son sac de sport qu'il commença à fouiller pour en sortir une barre de chocolat. Un peu de sucre lui ferait du bien, il irait déjà mieux après. Même s'il lui en voulait un peu ce matin, le voir allongé lui enlevait désormais toute animosité. Il se plaça devant lui et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur déballant dans le même temps la confiserie qu'il proposa au bleuté. Celui-ci accepta sans se poser de questions et commença à en croquer quelques morceaux avant de se redresser pour saisir la bouteille à ses côtés. Ayant bu quelques gorgées, il se recoucha un moment sur le banc alors que Kirino posa sa tête sur son ventre. Ils restèrent un moment comme ca à ne rien dire avant que Kariya prenne la parole.

- Senpai, _il réfléchit_, tu es lourd, _gémit-il_.

- Bien je suppose que tu t'es assez reposé.

Il sourit et se releva aidant le plus jeune à faire de même. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais se raviva en revenant sur ses pas afin d'aller poser un baiser sur le front de son petit ami. Il sortit des vestiaires, laissant la porte ouverte, certain que le première année ne tarderait plus. Il laissa ainsi ce dernier, la tête basse, rougissant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Idiot.

* * *

**Petite anecdote, j'ai commencé ce chapitre par la fin et d'ailleurs ces passages n'apparaitront que dans le 3 vu la longueur xD Vous verrez comment je transforme une idée de rendez-vous en hors sujet mdr**

**Ici, j'ai essayé de montrer une certaine évolution dans les sentiments (ce qui m'a pris un moment … je dois aimer me prendre la tête oo)**

**Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**A la prochaine ! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Alors qu'avez-vous fait pour Halloween ? Une chasse aux bonbons avec les petits enfants ? :p Et bien moi hier c'est ce que j'ai fais enfin, je les ai accompagné dans le voisinage et je dois vous dire que ce n'était pas de tout repos lol**

**Et donc, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. ^^**

* * *

Le week-end pointa le bout de son nez avec un soleil des plus radieux, c'était vraiment un jour parfait pour sortir. Aujourd'hui, les deux défenseurs s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le parc, celui-là même où leur histoire avait commencé. A 13h, ils se rejoindraient ce qui laissait le temps, malgré lui, à Kariya de se préparer pour aller à la « Kira company ». Les choses étaient claires, il ne voulait pas y aller mais c'était bien sans compter Hiroto qui était à l'heure pour lui rappeler que ce matin, il devait l'accompagner. Le bleuté ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait s'y rendre, s'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour lui apporter son café il aurait pu tout aussi bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est ainsi que sur le trajet menant au bâtiment qu'il regarda simplement par la vitre de la voiture, les bras croisés. Les tentatives du plus vieux pour dialoguer se soldèrent par un échec, il soupira. Le plus jeune n'était pas toujours facile à vivre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils furent accueillit par Midorikawa qui se trouvait déjà présent. Ce dernier les guida jusqu'à la porte du bureau du PDG que Kariya ne se pria pas pour ouvrir. Le greenette annonça alors qu'il avait encore des choses à faire et qu'il ne resterait pas plus longtemps et, c'est furtivement qu'il déposa un baiser sur la joue du roux qui lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Apparemment, les deux adultes ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée mais ca c'était une autre histoire qui n'expliquait en rien ce que lui faisait là. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le bleuté se trouva face à une énorme baie vitrée à laquelle il couru s'accoler afin d'admirer la vue. Ils étaient très bien placés, se croyant au dessus du monde. Ces toits que l'on voyait les un à côté des autres, ces voitures qui d'ici avaient la taille de jouets, cette verdure qui s'étendait aussi loin que sa vue lui permettait, c'était vraiment magnifique.

- Tu aimes ? _Demanda l'adulte en se rapprochant de lui le sourire aux lèvres._

Il aimait beaucoup c'était vrai, c'était calme et dans un sens, reposant.

- Ryuuji tenait à te montrer cette vue, _expliqua-t-il_, il pensait que ca te ferait plaisir. _Il s'assit dans le fauteuil_. On s'inquiétait pour toi mais dernièrement, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

- Hmm et toi tu voulais surtout me montrer ton bureau, _s'amusa-t-il._

- C'est faux ! _Répondit-il à la hâte sous le regard perplexe du plus jeune_. Bon peut-être un petit peu. Aller assied-toi.

Sans plus attendre, une assistante débarqua dans la pièce un plateau à la main qu'elle déposa sur le bureau avant de partir. S'y trouvait, deux tasses de chocolats chauds ainsi que quelques biscuits qui semblaient des plus appétissants. Cédant à la gourmandise, Masaki en saisit un et le porta à sa bouche. Hiroto le stoppa.

- J'éviterais à ta place, _lui conseilla-il en prenant l'une des tasses entre ses mains._

- Ryuuji ?

Il fut répondu d'un simple signe de tête qui eu pour effet que le plus jeune repose la gourmandise où il l'avait trouvée en grimaçant. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment c'est certain mais Midorikawa n'était pas vraiment très bon en cuisine et d'ailleurs, il en plaindrait presque le roux de devoir y faire face presque chaque jour. Le défenseur prit à son tour sa tasse qui, après l'avoir refroidie un peu, en but quelques gorgées. En y réfléchissant de plus près, c'était tout de même étrange d'avoir ce genre de breuvage à disposition, tellement qu'il soupçonnait les deux adultes d'en avoir acheté pour l'occasion. Vous imaginez recevoir des clients « bonjour souhaitez-vous des cookies et un chocolat chaud ? » on faisait mieux c'est sûr.

Après cela, le roux proposa au plus jeune de lui faire visiter l'entreprise ce que ce dernier accepta sans grand enthousiasme. Ils passèrent de salles en salles, saluant au passage quelques personnes qui essayaient de l'intéresser sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Sérieusement pourquoi était-il ici aujourd'hui, il soupira. Si en autre temps il aurait concédé à s'ouvrir au travail qui s'effectuait dans ces bureaux, ce matin ce n'était pas le cas. Au plus le temps défilait, au plus il regardait le plus discrètement possible l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son portable. A ce rythme là, il ne serait jamais à l'heure. Bientôt, ils terminèrent le tour de l'entreprise par la pièce où se trouvait Midorikawa, une montagne de papiers l'entourant de part et d'autre.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de s'arranger.

- Ha Hiroto ! Désolé mais remettre ces documents en ordre prend plus de temps que prévu. A ce rythme, on pourrait bien annuler notre diner, _il baissa la tête._

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ca, _le rassura t'il d'une voix douce_. Maintenant que j'y pense, Kariya, ca te dirait de venir nous aider le temps que l'on trouve une remplaçante ?

- Ca te ferait de l'argent de poche, _renchérit le greenette_.

- Hmm je, _il s'interrompit toujours un œil sur l'heure qui avançait dangereusement_.

- Nous allons te mettre en retard n'est-ce pas ? Qui as-tu prévu de retrouver ?

- P-Personne ! , _rougit-il en tournant la tête._

- Bien bien, aller je te dépose.

Le bleuté eu beau s'efforcer de dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, il se retrouva tout de même une nouvelle fois dans la voiture du PDG qui l'entraina contre son gré le sourire aux lèvres. A croire qu'il le savait et qu'il l'avait fait exprès !

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ca, idiot, _marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination._

- Oui, oui. Tien ce ne serait pas Kirino là-bas ?

Lorsqu'il entendu ce nom, ses joues se rosèrent ce qu'Hiroto ne manqua pas de remarquer en approuvant silencieusement, c'était bien de ca qu'il s'agissait. Une fois descendu, Masaki rejoignit lentement son ami tout en regardant le véhicule s'éloigner de son champ de vision et lorsqu'il eu disparu, il soupira. Ainsi, arrivé à hauteur du rosé à l'entrée du parc, celui-ci lui demanda rapidement ce qu'il se passait pour le voir avec un mine pareille ce à quoi le bleuté répondit simplement par la négative. Il était inutile de mettre Hiroto sur le tapis, il en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Kariya suivit alors simplement le défenseur pour une journée qui ne pouvait que s'arranger.

Il était impatient d'arriver ici bien qu'il ne savait trop pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'il s'amusait beaucoup avec le deuxième année et que ces derniers temps les heures filaient comme des secondes en sa compagnie.

Le soleil présent invitant à se promener, le parc se trouvait assez animé. Aujourd'hui, ils se promenèrent ainsi, simplement, dans cette verdure resplendissante sous les rayons de l'astre doré. C'était une chose des plus banales mais qui pourtant faisait chavirer le cœur de Kirino qui avait encore du mal à y croire. Ils prenaient leur temps, marchant d'un pas modéré, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. Le plus âgé n'avait de cesse de poser ses yeux bleus brillants sur son ami qui faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer, il était heureux. Ils firent des allées et venues parmi les arbres avant que le bleuté commençant à se sentir oppressé sous ces regards, ne rougisse légèrement. Pensant que c'était dû à la chaleur, son ami proposa d'aller acheter des glaces en apercevant le glacier plus loin.

Il n'en souhaitait pas et pourtant, il l'accompagna attendant qu'il passe commande, coincé entre des adultes se croyant tout permis et des enfants prêts à tout pour passer devant, c'était de la folie. Il l'observa attendre sa glace et se maudit d'avoir un tel comportement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec lui, ca n'avait pas de sens, ce n'était que Kirino … Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier était revenu et le regardait dubitatif.

- Masaki ?

- Oh désolé, allons-y.

Pourquoi entendre le rosé prononcer son prénom était-il si difficile pour lui, il se crispait. Chaque mot était là pour lui rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était là, il savait très bien la situation dans laquelle il s'était lancé. Mais maintenant, son estomac ne pouvait que se nouer un peu plus à chaque fois que le rosé l'appelait. Depuis quand était-ce devenu si dur à supporter, c'était pourtant son idée …

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse-moi goûter, senpai ! _geignit-il comme un enfant._

- Tu as dis que tu n'en voulais pas

- J'en ai envie maintenant.

Alors que Kirino faisait tout son possible pour l'éloigner de sa glace aussi bien en élevant celle-ci, qu'en tournant sur lui-même, son petit ami lui, était bien décidé à s'en approcher et c'est ainsi que bientôt, le premier déposa les armes. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux bruns qui le suppliaient et qui lui montraient une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ainsi, il baissa le cornet et le positionna devant le bleuté qui d'abord étonné, n'hésita pas avant de se jeter sur la crème glacée dont il savoura la bouchée. A le voir faire, le rosé sourit, remettant la gourmandise glacée devant lui, en reprenant un peu avant que le plus jeune ne le tire par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser.

- Vous avez le goût de la fraise, senpai. _Lui dit-il en se reléchant les lèvres._

- Kariya, espèce d'idiot, _il rougit._

Le défenseur finit alors rapidement sa glace, seul, sous le regard de Masaki qui s'amusa de la situation. Une heure s'écoula puis une autre jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à décliner et que les petits enfants, de sortie, regagne petit à petit leur maison en désertant le lieu. Les occupants du parc changèrent peu à peu laissant place non seulement moins de monde, mais à un public différent comme un couple plus âgé ou des personnes promenant leur chien … Il faisait bien plus calme.

Bientôt, ils finirent leur ronde au pied d'une fontaine après une bonne journée. Ils avaient parlé, ils avaient rit, ils avaient simplement passé un bon moment ensemble. Le bleuté pouvait bien se l'avouer, c'était bien la meilleure journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils avaient été eux-mêmes. Plutôt que de penser à devoir le supporter et à tenir son rôle, il avait fini par ne plus se forcer, se sentant plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Bien qu'embêter son aîné était une occupation à plein temps, il s'était progressivement laissé aller à apprécier sa présence non plus pour le tourmenter, mais par un intérêt réel pour sa perosonne.

Assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, Kirino sembla soudain prit dans ses pensées, regardant la petite étendue d'eau qu'il faisait onduler sous ses doigts. Il finit par prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ce jour-là ? Je veux dire, vu la relation que nous avions c'était assez improbable, non ?

Pourquoi il l'avait choisi … s'il avait fait une telle chose c'était pour en tirer profit. Sa raison était de rendre Hikaru jaloux et de le récupérer, oui c'était ca. Il était prêt à tout pour ca, mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait ni ne voulait lui dire. Un jour il le quitterait et retournerait auprès de l'attaquant, c'était tout, cependant …

- Tu réfléchis beaucoup, _fit-il faussement ennuyé_, y'a-t-il vraiment besoin d'une raison ? Nous sommes ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il s'approcha du défenseur et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa ce à quoi le plus âgé répondit sans mal. Alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient dans un baiser plein de douceur, le bleuté serra la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et bientôt, ressentant ses doigts entre les siens, il sentit son cœur accélérer sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Passant le cap du simple baiser, il introduit sa langue entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, et commença à jouer avec celle de son ami. Maladroit, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et bientôt forcé de se séparer pour reprendre un peu d'air, il baissa la tête. Kariya ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, pourquoi avait-t-il fais ca ? Ce n'était pas concevable, il n'avait pas pu faire ca ! Il n'avait jamais pensé à un tel baiser avec lui, il ne pouvait pas … Retirant sa main de celle de garçon, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pourquoi son cœur battait-il encore si vite ? Ce n'était pas possible …

- Je devrais rentrer avant qu'Hiroto ne vienne me chercher.

Il venait de faire tomber ses propres barrières si facilement, il avait dépassé les limites qu'il s'était fixées, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

N'attendant pas d'avantage, Masaki se leva et commença à marcher vers de la sortie l'intéressant, laissant son petit ami faire de même dans une autre direction. Il accélérait le pas, il n'avait pas d'explications à ce qu'il venait de faire et il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait chasser cette image et reprendre ses pensées où ils les avaient laissées et qui ne devaient être que son seul sujet de préoccupation. Cependant, peu de temps après avoir quitté le rosé, il ralentit pout bientôt se stopper net. Il était là, il était vraiment là mais pourquoi ? Hikaru avait tout vu, il en était sûr mais pourquoi ce sentait-il si mal maintenant ? Ce n'était pas différent de ces autres fois … L'attaquant les avait déjà surpris ou plutôt, le bleuté s'était débrouillé pour que celui-ci les voit. Il lui avait fait le coup plusieurs fois pour la bonne marche de son plan, toujours en minant de ne pas savoir qu'il était là. Sa phase 2 il l'avait lancée depuis longtemps maintenant cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas eu d'effet enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Alors que d'habitude Kageyama partait tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé comme si de rien n'était, aujourd'hui il semblait bouleversé, semblant être à bout.

Il se laissa approcher sans s'en rendre compte, s'étant quelque peu coupé de la réalité un moment et lorsqu'il vu le défenseur approcher, il disparut en ne lui soufflant qu'un simple « désolé ». Il les avait vu, il les voyait toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de « le » regarder de loin. Il l'aimait mais ca ne changeait rien, il ne pouvait pas simplement revenir avec lui, il ne pouvait pas être si égoïste … Il savait que jusque là le bleuté le faisait exprès pour attirer son attention, il s'était fait à l'idée mais pourquoi devait-il autant souffrir aujourd'hui ? Il s'était préparé, il s'était fait à cette fatalité mais malheureusement ca n'en restait pas moins douloureux et à présent des larmes coulaient une nouvelle fois le long de ses joues. Il l'aimait.

Le surlendemain, alors que l'entrainement touchait à sa fin, Kariya se mit à bailler involontairement. C'était vrai, il avait passé une nuit bien courte par rapport aux précédentes, toujours préoccupé par les événements du samedi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivit l'attaquant ? C'était pourtant le moment rêvé, il savait en voyant son visage qu'il aurait pu renverser la situation, mais il n'en avait rien fait et à présent il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé. Il se tenait à son objectif depuis si longtemps maintenant … il ne comprenait pas. Lorsque le coach annonça que la pratique était terminée, tous remontèrent en direction des vestiaires, tous sauf un, Shindou. Le musicien s'avança vers lui, un air grave au visage et bientôt, il l'entraina sur le côté du bâtiment pour parler. L'endroit un peu à l'écart, offrait une vue parfaite sur les environs de sorte à ce que personne ne pouvait les surprendre, ce que cherchait sans doute le capitaine qui inspecta furtivement les alentours. Restant ainsi un moment, le silence se faisant pesant, le bleuté avança lui-même sa condamnation.

- Un problème capitaine ? Vous semblez nerveux.

Le deuxième année se crispa serrant les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait le long de son corps avant de se lâcher.

- Toi ! _Il le pointa du doigt_. Je n'avais pas de raison d'intervenir mais là tu as dépassé les bornes Kariya. Que tu l'embêtes c'est une chose, mais que tu joues avec lui en est une autre !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu comptais te servir de lui combien de temps encore ?

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Shindou ferma un moment les yeux en repensant aux événements auxquels il avait assisté deux jours plus tôt.

_Il faisait si beau au dehors que lui aussi eu envie de prendre un peu l'air une fois sa session de piano ayant pris fin. Il avait rencontré Tenma s'entrainant sur le terrain à côté de la rivière, accompagné pour le moins étonnant de Tsurugi qui était installé sur un banc à le regarder. Ces deux là passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, le milieu de terrain le savait toutefois, il ne connaissait pas tout. Le temps qu'il mit à longer le terrain, il les regarda pour finalement voir le brun accourir vers le défenseur, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Bien que Shindou fût un peu étonné en le voyant, il n'en était pas moins heureux que leur relation ait évolué dans ce sens. Il n'allait pas les déranger et décida donc de les laisser entres-eux, continuant sa route vers le centre ville. Après avoir fait le tour d'un magasin à la recherche de nouvelles partitions, il s'était allé à passer par le parc. Il savait que son meilleur ami y était mais il n'espérait pas pour autant le croiser, lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Le cas échéant, ils ne discuteraient que rapidement, c'est ce qu'il se disait après tout il n'était pas là pour tenir une quelconque chandelle. Ainsi, il avançait lentement sur le chemin qui s'offrait à lui, s'engouffrant un peu plus entre les arbres et les buissons sous la mélodie de quelques oiseaux. Il profitait de l'air frais et de la verdure qu'offrait le lieu ne regrettant pas de s'être octroyé une petite pause avant d'entendre quelques sanglots et une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il se rapprocha discrètement et se mit à écouter malgré lui la conversation qui se passait entre les deux personnes._

_- Allons arrête de pleurer et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

_- Je ne peux pas_

_- Et pourquoi ca ?_

_- Parce que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible qui laisse durer les choses_

- …

_- J'aime quelqu'un qui fait tout son possible pour me récupérer. Il essaye de me rendre jaloux et il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ca marche._

_- Si tu l'aimes, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Je ne peux pas … Tu ne peux pas comprendre … c'était mon meilleur ami, il ne se rend pas compte, finit-il dans un soupir._

_Le brun en avait bien assez entendu, si Amagi n'avait pas la déduction facile, lui l'avait encore assez que pour comprendre la situation et savoir que son meilleur ami se faisait manipuler …_

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile ! Je sais tout Kariya et je n'ai pas envie de voir Kirino souffrir par ta faute. Ca suffit maintenant, arrête ton petit jeu.

- Je …

- Tu ferais mieux de tout arrêter maintenant et qu'il n'en sache jamais rien.

Il avait peut-être raison, ce jeu avait assez duré mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'y mettre un terme, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il regarda le brun s'éloigner de lui ne sachant plus comment il devait réagir maintenant. Au plus il y pensait, au plus lancer la phase 3 ne semblait pas vouloir prendre place dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pour l'instant il n'en avait aucune idée. Alors qu'il se remit en marche, se dirigeant péniblement vers les vestiaires, une personne s'éloigna de la fenêtre à laquelle à côté de laquelle elle était. Quelqu'un les avait écouté et à présent tout dépendrait de comment l'information allait être utilisée.

* * *

**Comme je vous le disais dans le chapitre précédent, voyez comment en voulant écrire un rendez-vous j'ai fini sur une visite à la Kira compagny mdr Je me demande encore ce qui m'est passée par la tête à ce moment là d'ailleurs lol Enfin.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A la prochaine ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, me revoilà avec ce chapitre 4, on avance lentement mais sûrement ! Hihi ^^**

**Je vais finir par croire que j'aime les torturer ces pauvres perso vous savez …**

**Enfin je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par mettre un extra, rien n'est encore sûr (ne jamais dire quelque chose à l'avance que je ne suis pas sûre de tenir XD)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**A la prochaine ~ **

* * *

Lorsqu'il était arrivé aux vestiaires, l'ambiance n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des plus prospères. Une tension régnait désormais dans la pièce qui plus tôt dans la journée était encore chargée de bonne humeur. À peine était-il face à la porte, qu'il entendit Kirino crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne voulait plus voir ce crétin, c'est à ce moment qu'il entra.

- Mais Kirino senpai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu lui poseras la question, _lança-t-il en pointant son doigt dans la direction du bleuté_.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Masaki tenta de trouver une quelconque information sur le visage de ses coéquipiers qui ne semblaient pas plus au courant que lui alors que le rosé fourrait rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre moi senpai ?

- Kariya, ne m'adresse plus la parole c'est clair ?

Il s'était hasardé à poser la question mais celle-ci ne fit qu'envenimer les choses. Le deuxième année était en colère, une colère qu'il passait sur les membres de l'équipe avant de prendre la porte. Complètement perdu, il le regarda s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Au fond, la plupart s'en fichaient. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas rare que les deux se chamaillent mais pas dernièrement ! Hayami qui s'apprêtait à dire l'une ou l'autre réflexion dont lui seul avait le secret fût rapidement coupé par Hamano qui changea de sujet comme si rien ne s'était passé. Shindou partant aux trousses de son meilleur ami, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne.

- Tsurugi, je dois te parler.

Soupirant, l'ex-seed le suivi en dehors de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien ce que le défenseur avait à lui demander. Pour lui le plus jeune n'était plus qu'un idiot se demandant comment poser la question dont il ignorait la réponse. Kyousuke décida de répondre à cet échange muet.

- Il a tout entendu, tu devais savoir que ca arriverait.

L'attaquant ne perdit pas plus de temps et retourna dans le vestiaire où chacun avait décidé d'écouter la courte conversation qui s'était échangée, notamment Tenma et Hayami qui venaient de se prendre la porte de plein fouet au désespoir du plus grand. Kariya lui resta là un instant avant de saisir ses mots. Il avait tout entendu. Lorsque ce fait décida de le percuter, il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. Il rentra à son tour se changer n'écoutant plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout était fini maintenant, il n'avait plus de raison de jouer la comédie, il pouvait retourner avec Hikaru maintenant, il en avait assez fait. Mais alors pourquoi n'en était-il pas heureux ?

- Kyousuke, _souffla-t-il à son ami_, t'es sûr qu'il va bien ?

- On finit toujours par payer ses erreurs.

Il n'avait pas été correct, il le savait. Un jour pareil devait arriver, il aurait fini par l'abandonner, c'était la phase suivante de son plan dont il retardait l'échéance. Il avait joué bien trop longtemps maintenant et c'était bien une erreur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi loin. Faire durer le plaisir, mieux le faire souffrir ? Aucune de ces idées ne semblaient s'appliquer. Assis sur le banc, il fixait la sortie comme s'il attendait une révélation.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. »

Pourquoi ces mots revenaient-ils le hanter maintenant, pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à refaire surface ? Ces mots venaient de le frapper en plein cœur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les entendait, ne leur ayant laissé que peu d'importance lorsque l'attaquant l'avait quitté. Il avait toujours considéré comme absurde cette phrase qu'il lui avait glissée ce jour-là alors qu'il avait seulement souhaité une explication qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain encore plus perdu qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Il ne savait que penser des événements de la veille mais également de cette phrase qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser. Il attendait là, à ce carrefour auquel il rejoignait le rosé les jours précédents. Il n'était qu'un idiot, personne ne viendrait aujourd'hui et d'ailleurs, il s'étonnait d'être venu jusque là, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire … Sans qu'il s'en rende compte l'attaquant n'était plus devenu le seul objet de ses pensées et cette simple idée n'avait désormais de cesse de le torturer. Il ne faisait que se servir de lui, il voulait que l'attaquant lui revienne, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui … mais alors pourquoi il venait à penser à lui ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Kariya avait alors bien faillit arriver en retard ce matin mais bien heureux qu'une fois encore, ce ne fût pas le cas. Il avait peut-être une bonne étoile au dessus de lui en fin de compte, une étoile qui n'agissait pas toujours quand il le souhaitait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, il fût surpris d'apprendre que le défenseur manquait à l'appel ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter des interrogations de la part de l'équipe.

- Dis Tenma, d'après toi pourquoi Kirino senpai n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas Shinsuke mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt !

- J'en suis moins sûr que toi.

- Pourquoi vous dites ca Hayami senpai ?

- Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Il était très remonté, _intervint Hamano._

- Qui était en colère ? _Demanda le petit gardien qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène._

- Kirino-senpai, _dit-il à son ami comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde avant de se retourner sur le défenseur_. Hé Kariya, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il en avait après toi ?

Cette question le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait simplement pas expliquer la situation. Cette conversation l'étouffait, il aurait tant voulu qu'on ne le remarque pas aujourd'hui. Si le deuxième année n'était pas là, il en connaissait la cause et bien qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ca ne tournait vraiment plus rond chez lui.

- Tenma, il sait ce qu'il à fait. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'étaler d'avantage.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi capitaine !

- Ca suffit Tenma, _le coupa Tsurugi_. C'est leur problème, pas le tien.

La discussion était enfin close ou tout du moins, pour le moment. Au fond, il remerciait Shindou bien que celui-ci ne l'ait pas fait pour lui mais bien pour protéger son meilleur ami. Et Tsurugi qui désormais empêchait Matsukaze de reprendre le sujet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'attaquant l'avait aidé, peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'il ne se sente encore plus mal que maintenant ou, plus raisonnable, qu'il garde Tenma éloigné de cette histoire. Après tout à quoi pouvait-il bien penser, c'était bien de son genre d'agir de la sorte bien que la raison demeure un mystère.

- K-Tsurugi ! _Geignit-il_. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Le brun avait continué à la sortie des vestiaires. Kyousuke n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, il le plaindrait presque de devoir le supporter, à savoir comment il faisait d'ailleurs. Il regarda le plus grand soupirer avant de répondre simplement qu'il n'avait pas à savoir.

De la journée, il crût devenir fou. Le nom du défenseur commençait à apparaître dans les lignes de ses cahiers, une simple conversation le ramenait à un souvenir qu'il avait eu avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il devait se changer les idées. L'école était devenue un lieu trop pesant pour lui, un endroit qui n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait. Ainsi, ayant terminé plus tôt, il avait demandé à Hiroto de venir le chercher. Aujourd'hui, il se fichait bien qu'on le voit repartir dans un cabriolet bleu bien trop voyant à son goût, tout comme il se fichait d'avoir téléphoné à l'adulte. Il voulait simplement partir d'ici.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la « Kira company » dans le bureau du roux. On lui avait aménagé dans un coin de la pièce, une petite table à laquelle il s'était installé. Quelques documents s'amoncelaient de gauche à droite de la tablette, des documents dont il s'acharnait à trouver l'ordre. Depuis quand était-ce devenu si compliqué de ranger des dossiers selon leur numéro ? Même s'il mettait toutes ses forces pour se concentrer, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal et que par conséquent, il était loin d'avoir terminé. La charge de ces bouts de papier avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

Remarquant que le travail était au mieux stagnant, Hiroto stoppa sa propre activité et reporta son attention sur le plus jeune. Il voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait et que malgré la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, rien n'avançait. Il espérait qu'il finisse par lui en parler, cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il était là à tripoter les mêmes documents qu'il se contentait de tourner et retourner dans tous les sens.

- Aller vient, c'est l'heure de la pause.

Sorti de ses pensées, le bleuté regarda l'adulte lui faire signe de se rapprocher. Il n'avait pas entendu que ce dernier avait téléphoné quelques instants plus tôt avant de voir la secrétaire entrer dans le bureau, un plateau à la main. À présent face à l'adulte, il inspecta la tasse qu'il prit entre ses mains. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois, il s'étonnait encore qu'on puisse lui servir du chocolat chaud. Il aurait du mal à s'y faire bien qu'après tout, il aimait ça. Il but rapidement une gorgée, fixant par la suite le liquide dont il finit par tourner le contenant entre ses doigts. Il émit un léger soupir que l'adulte ne manque pas de remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de m'appeler, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _? Demanda posément le roux._

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? Je ferais mieux de ne plus le faire alors, _bouda-t-il._

- Tu sais, éviter ma question n'arrangera pas les choses.

Il le savait que tenter de changer de sujet n'aurait pas fonctionné, mais il avait tout de même essayé. Un essai des plus misérables de surcroit. Pourquoi Hiroto voulait toujours tout savoir ? S'il n'avait pas envie c'est qu'il avait ses raisons comme tout le monde. Il soupira en regardant les yeux du PDG. Ce dernier n'allait pas céder si facilement, il ne le quitta pas du regard, son menton posé sur ses doigts entrelacés. Le bleuté détourna son regard.

- Lorsque je t'ai dit que tu allais mieux, nous en étions heureux et maintenant tu refais marche arrière, pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec ça, y'a pas de raison.

- Kariya, _il soupira, _je n'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui, dis-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti fait n'importe quoi, _marmonna-t-il les yeux de nouveau rivés sur sa tasse._

- Qui ça, Hikaru ? _Demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse_.

- Kirino-senpai !

Comme il l'avait pensé, le plus jeune avait réagi au quart de tour ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il allait finir par savoir le fin mot de l'histoire en jouant sur cette corde sensible. Le bleuté quant à lui savait qu'il avait déjà trop parlé et que sa dernière réponse avait été un peu trop expressive. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper maintenant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Tu peux me le dire à moi, _le rassura-t-il d'un de ses sourires chaleureux_.

- Je sais pas_, il soupira de nouveau_, il est parti énervé hier et n'est même pas venu en cours aujourd'hui !

- Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ?

- Je … J'en sais rien ! Et puis pourquoi il veut pas sortir de ma tête hein ?

L'adulte se mit à sourire de plus belle en hochant la tête, il savait maintenant ce que rongeait son petit défenseur.

- De ta tête hein ?

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, c'est pas drôle, _bouda-t-il._

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Ce pour quoi tu es si mal, qui fait que tu t'inquiètes et que tu penses à lui inconsciemment … C'est l'amour Kariya.

Choqué, Masaki ne pût que rester bouche bée face à cette révélation. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas envisageable, ce n'était pas … réel. Il ne pouvait simplement pas croire ce qui lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais cela expliquait pas mal de choses. Il avait fini par attendre leurs sorties avec impatience, lui envoyer des messages de plus en plus longues, avoir un réel intérêt pour lui … mais également continuer son petit jeu et ne pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion pour récupérer Hikaru. Il ne savait pas que les règles de la partie avaient changé en cours de route et que pion et trophée avaient échangé leur rôle.

Il devait vérifier la véracité de cette conclusion, il devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour le défenseur mais également pour l'attaquant s'il voulait être en paix avec lui-même. Ainsi, l'heure ne s'y prêtant plus, il décida que le lendemain, il discuterait avec le première année.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrainement matinal, Kariya ne put que remarquer une fois de plus, l'absence du défenseur aux cheveux roses sous le regard de Shindou qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pouvait penser. Ce dernier essayait de ne rien laisser paraître dans ses actions, il devait rester une certaine cohérence dans l'équipe si on souhaitait éviter le chaos. Un lourd combat se menait entre son meilleur ami et le bien de l'équipe. La pratique se terminant, chacun se changea rapidement avant de repartir pour les cours, que certains se douchent alors que d'autres pas ne dépendait malheureusement que de leur propre activité sur le terrain ce qui parfois, pouvait pousser polémique.

Le bleuté remercia le ciel qu'aujourd'hui, nous étions mercredi. Il n'avait pas de mal à s'avouer que pour l'instant, ses cours étaient les cadets de ses préoccupations. Ainsi, il n'eut rien d'étonnant à ce que lorsqu'il fut interrogé en histoire ou invité à reprendre le cours de la lecture en français, qu'il n'en fît rien, incapable de savoir où ils en étaient. Lors de la pause, il eut bien de la chance que Tenma vienne à sa rencontre pour finalement lui proposer de recopier son propre devoir à rendre le cours suivant … Bien qu'il trouvait toujours le garçon un peu étrange, il était bien content de l'avoir comme ami même si cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il accepte de se confier à lui. Il s'était alors retrouvé un court instant entouré non seulement par le milieu de terrain mais également par Shinsuke et Aoi, tous les trois discutant vivement, bien qu'il n'intègre pas spécialement la conversation. Il y a avait des moments comme ca où même s'il n'était guère intéressé par leur dire, au moins ceux-ci l'empêchaient de se plonger dans ses pensées.

oOo

Tentant de poser le moins possible son regard sur son bureau, Kirino était assis sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il se sentait ridicule d'agir ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui de ce fait, il restait dans sa chambre à lire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main afin de ne pas se torturer l'esprit. Il avait pleuré la veille mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir, il avait versé des larmes ce matin, il en était de même. Il s'était levé deux jours de suite avec un mal de tête, les yeux gonflés, son miroir unique témoin de ces tristes nuits passées. Il ne devait pas être si faible et montrer que ce crétin avait non seulement joué avec ses sentiments mais également écrasé d'un revers de la main ce qu'il ressentait, il s'était juste servi de lui. Il le sentait distant par moments mais il pensait simplement que c'était son comportement … comment avait-il pu être aussi bête de croire tout ce temps que c'était quelque chose de bien réel. Leur histoire n'avait existé que dans sa tête, que dans son cœur. Serrant contre lui son oreiller jusqu'à vouloir le rompre, il le balança bientôt à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de poser son regard sur son portable éteint depuis deux jours maintenant.

oOo

Les cours enfin terminés, Kariya attendu Hikaru à la sortie du bâtiment. Ayant fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, ce dernier s'était avancé sans un regard, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

- Hikaru !

Trop tard, pour lui, le bleuté ne l'avait pas manqué. Ce fût une chance que l'attaquant n'était pas des plus naturels dans une situation pareille ainsi, plutôt que de se fondre dans la masse, il s'en détachait ostensiblement. L'attaquant finit alors par se stopper en se crispant avant de rejoindre son ami qui lui annonça qu'il devait lui parler. Sans un mot, il l'avait suivi sortant bientôt de l'école pour s'en éloigner un peu. Masaki ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus que ca. Il voulait lui parler, il voulait mettre les choses au clair sans pour autant avoir pensé à un quelconque moyen d'y parvenir. Il se sentait bien bête à présent face à celui qu'il aimait jusque là. S'il avait réussi à l'avoir seul à seul plus tôt, les choses auraient été bien différentes, il lui aurait dit deux, trois mots et ils se seraient remis ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que maintenant, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

- Je .. _il n'arriva pas à formuler ses pensées._

- Tu es perdu n'est-ce pas, _il s'interrompit_, tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas, _avoua-t-il honteux_.

- Alors, tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Oui … je crois ?_ Il baissa les yeux_, je ne sais plus.

- Rester là ne t'aidera pas à réaliser. Désolé … _Il inspira profondément conscient de ce qui allait suivre_.

- Désolé de qu-

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'Hikaru l'embrassa timidement. Surpris, Kariya mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la situation et de répondre au baiser avant qu'il ne se rompe de lui-même. Ca n'avait été qu'un simple baiser et non la preuve de leurs retrouvailles, cela avait quelque chose de différent. Il était inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, les mots étaient inutiles car au final ce baiser n'était qu'un cadeau d'adieu.

- Tu as ta réponse.

Hikaru lui sourit avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la première rue à sa droite où il se mit enfin à courir de toutes ses forces, les larmes commençant à embrumer son regard et couler le long de ses joues, ces larmes qu'ils avaient retenues depuis le début de leur conversation. Il l'avait laissé partir, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il aimait Kirino mais il avait tout de même tenté sa chance. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, il en avait été plus heureux le jour où il avait accepté mais sa raison avait fini par lui dire de le laisser. Il avait fait de son mieux, ca lui avait arraché le cœur de le quitter mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne pensait pas que Masaki jouerait un jeu pareil pour le récupérer. Dire qu'il n'en avait pas été heureux était un mensonge bien qu'en même temps cela le rendait plus triste que jamais. Depuis ce jour là, il n'avait pas compté les jours où il avait failli craquer pour retourner dans ses bras et arrêter ce plan jalousie qui n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être. Mais il avait tenu bon, abandonnant peu à peu alors que le bleuté ressentait progressivement ses sentiments envers son aîné même s'il ne le comprenait toujours pas. C'était ce qu'il voulait, c'est ce que sa raison lui avait dit de faire mais pourtant son cœur n'avait de cesse de le regretter jusqu'à ce jour où il mit fin pour de bon à toute cette histoire. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire car en premier lieu c'était de sa faute si le défenseur avait fini par se torturer et ne plus savoir où il en était. Les choses auraient été plus simples s'il n'avait pas été égoïste et le vouloir pour lui tout seul … Il continuait à courir sans regarder où il allait, essayant de chasser ces larmes qui n'avaient de cesse de couleur avant de percuter quelque chose et de tomber au sol. Lorsqu'il leva légèrement la tête, il vit une main salvatrice tendue vers lui, il accepta avant de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Aoi qui lui affichait un magnifique sourire en s'excusant, avant qu'elle ne vienne à s'inquiéter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ^^**

**Et bien j'en aurai mis du temps pour ce chapitre oo J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire et d'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru qu'il resterait en attente encore un moment si une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra, ne m'en demandait pas des nouvelles régulièrement mdr**

**Encore une fois la fin n'est pas comme je l'avais prévu, j'avais dans l'idée de clore avec ce chapitre … Ce qui n'est pas le cas lol Et comme j'aime me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, le chapitre suivant est un mystère, même pour moi xD ( C'est ca d'écrire au feeling en changeant 2-3fois d'avis en cours de route ^^').**

**Je fini de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse donc lire tranquillement, j'espère que ceci vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent de si gentils commentaires :3**

**A la prochaine !**

* * *

« Tu as ta réponse. »

Ces mots tournoyaient dans sa tête encore et encore sans qu'il ne puisse mettre ses idées au clair. Il regardait l'attaquant s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître au coin d'une rue. Il n'avait pas bougé et d'ailleurs, il fixait toujours ce point où il avait cessé de le voir, complètement perdu. Il laissa un moment cette même phrase se répéter sans cesse en un écho voulant à tout prix cacher son sens, comme une brume épaisse. Il laissa une minute, puis une autre s'écouler avant que ces mots deviennent clairs et qu'il n'écarquille les yeux. Il baissa ensuite la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à cette révélation. Il aimait Kirino.

Il soupira, il avait enfin ce poids en moins, il se sentait bien plus léger maintenant qu'il savait. Il devait se sentir heureux, en paix, mais ce n'était pas le cas car à présent, il devait faire face à une nouvelle boule à l'estomac. Cette sensation qui vous donne autant de baume au cœur que des montées de larmes pour lui, couplée à des remords s'immisçant de plus en plus dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait …

Il se tourna vivement, regardant aux alentours pour vérifier si quelqu'un était là ce qui, heureusement, n'était pas le cas. C'était une bonne chose qui pourtant n'allait pas pouvoir améliorer la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré. Comment allait-il pouvoir réparer son erreur ? De nouveau, il n'en savait rien. Il était face à un mur qu'il aurait du mal à franchir.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il s'était déjà mit en mouvement d'abord d'un pas lent, accélérant progressivement pour finalement, se mettre à courir. Rapidement, il se retrouva devant l'école, la dépassant à toute hâte sous le regard dubitatif de quelques-uns qui étaient à des lieux d'en connaître la raison. Lui-même n'avait pas compris son entrain dans cette course soudaine ainsi, il se mit à ralentir jusqu'à se stopper complètement au beau milieu d'une rue. Ce n'était pas son chemin, il ne retournait pas chez lui, c'était un fait qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui. À présent qu'il réfléchissait de nouveau correctement ou, aussi bien qu'il lui était possible en cet instant, il sut où il se dirigeait, c'était évident.

Son cœur avait fini par le guider sur une route qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien que pour l'avoir fréquemment empruntée ces derniers temps. Il était en route pour l'habitation du rosé. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce ce qui lui prenait cette-fois encore pour agir sans réfléchir ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver jusque-là, frapper et entrer comme si de rien n'était, il y avait de la limite au ridicule … Quoiqu'en y repensant, tenter l'expérience n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, ils seraient obligatoirement confrontés l'un à l'autre ce qui ne s'annonçait pas pour le moins risqué. Malgré tout, Masaki était bien décidé à aller le voir, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, bien qui sache qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu.

Il avait fini par faire face à Hikaru, il avait réussi à lui parler cependant, n'est-ce pas différent maintenant ? Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Après tout, s'il était là en ce moment, c'était bien grâce à lui. Rien ne se passe comme dans les contes de fée, dans la vraie vie les histoires de cœurs n'ont de cesse d'en briser d'autres, on en souffre, on les subits et malgré tout, on y retourne. Le défenseur allait-il lui laisser une chance ? Il ne comptait pas vraiment sur cette possibilité, il ne misait pas tout dessus car après tout, il l'aurait mérité.

Le bleuté se remit dès lors à courir, traversant les rues en regardant simplement devant lui, ignorant les quelques passants jusqu'à ce que son objectif soit en vue. La maison à une dizaine de mettre de lui, il ralentit pour se mettre à marcher. Le bâtisse lui semblait plus loin que jamais et c'est sous un pas hésitant qu'il s'en approcha lentement. Une certaine angoisse commença à s'installer, balayant doucement sa détermination qui diminua au plus il se rapprochait. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de la porte, une main indécise levée entre l'entrée et lui, il déglutit difficilement avant de fermer les yeux et d'enfin frapper.

Le défenseur resta un moment comme ca, les yeux clos, plissés comme s'il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver … cependant, rien ne se passa. Aucun bruit, aucun pas, personne. Jugeant que ce n'était pas possible, il réitéra l'opération avec cette fois, plus de conviction mais de nouveau, rien ne se produit. Si Kirino était sorti, il ne le trouverait pas en revanche, s'il était présent, il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui ouvrir. Sur le point de tenter sa chance une troisième fois, il se stoppa avant de shooter dans la porte et de faire marche arrière.

oOo

A l'étage de le demeure, un rideau se referma alors que le bleuté s'éloignait. Shindou, aux côtés de la fenêtre, regardait son meilleur ami qui, encore installé à son bureau, l'interrogeait du regard. D'un simple signe de la tête, le défenseur su de qui il s'agissait et tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il aurait souhaité n'être qu'un détail. Malgré lui, il ne put cependant pas empêcher cet air triste de reprendre le dessus sur sa journée. Le musicien était venu le voir depuis ce jour-là, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de lui remonter le moral et de lui apporter les cours sur lesquels il n'avait pas posé le regard. Il n'était pas sortit de sa maison même lorsque le brun lui avait proposé. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, oublier, une chose pourtant bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée toujours en proie à ses émotions.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver un certain bien être, une certaine stabilité s'il ne voulait pas passer les jours suivants de la même manière. Il savait que Takuto essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais aujourd'hui encore, tout cela s'avéra vain avec l'arrivée de cet abrutit. Le milieu de terrain soupira lentement et reprit place calmement à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Pour l'instant, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait ainsi, il secoua simplement la tête en signe de négative en mimant un petit sourire qu'il savait, n'allait tromper personne.

Lorsque son ami le quitta pour retourner chez lui quelques heures plus tard, il ne lui dit rien sur ses intentions pour le lendemain, se contentant simplement de le saluer avant de rentrer et de refermer la porte d'entrée à clef. Montant lourdement les marches menant à l'étage, le rosé se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ca, ce n'était qu'une histoire face à laquelle il se cachait. Une fois entré dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'écrouler face la première sur son lit. Non, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ca. Il ne pouvait pas rater d'avantage les cours pour une raison pareille, il prenait du retard inutilement mais aussi … il devrait bien finir par le voir. Il enfonça d'avantage sa tête dans son oreiller qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Il le détestait.

oOo

Le courage et l'entrain qu'il avait mis pour cette rencontre s'essouffla si facilement que lui-même venait à se dire que tout ca n'était pas très sérieux. Il devait bien l'avouer, cette porte close avait balayé cette détermination qui l'avait entrainé jusque là pour que finalement, il ne sache plus quoi faire. Il devait faire le point, il devait réfléchir à comment s'y prendre le lendemain car aujourd'hui, penser n'était vraiment pas son fort. La tête vide, le cœur lourd et douloureux, cette boule à l'estomac qui n'avait de cesse de faire surface quand la situation venait le hanter, il retourna chez lui sans plus d'efforts supplémentaires.

Il passa rapidement le diner auquel il n'avait assisté que par principe, n'ayant touché que très peu à son assiette, avant de prendre congé. Les douches étant libres à cette heure, il ne perdit pas de temps pour aller se rafraichir, restant un long moment sous l'eau chaude et cette vapeur qui ne l'aidait pas à mettre au point le programme du lendemain. Ainsi, après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à végéter, il se sécha rapidement avant de traverser le couloir et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ne prenant pas la peine de se vêtir d'avantage que le simple caleçon qu'il portait déjà, il s'engouffra sous les couettes et ferma les yeux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil aide à mettre les idées au clair il paraît …

La nuit lui parut courte, bien trop que pour avoir pu lui apporter un semblant d'idée, le laissant toujours au même point que la veille. Pour une des rares fois, il s'était levé sous la mélodie du réveil qu'il connaissait mal que pour ne pas y faire attention ou plutôt, que pour ne pas l'entendre souvent le matin. Il posa la main sur l'objet pour en couper l'alarme avant de se recoucher en fixant le plafond. Kariya resta un moment comme ca à ne rien faire, réfléchissant seulement à ses problèmes dont aucune solution ne semblait surgir. Fermant les yeux, il soupira avant de daigner quitter son lit et commencer la première chose constructive de sa journée à savoir, s'habiller.

Etant partit pour l'école un peu plus tôt qu'à son habitude, le bleuté avait pu marcher à son aise d'un pas lent au possible. Il n'était pas pressé d'arriver c'était un fait, une nouvelle journée de cours, un nouvel entrainement, une nouvelle absence dont il ignorait comment faire face. Il soupira. Rien n'allait changer aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se stopper alors que le bâtiment se dressait un peu plus loin dans la rue. Ce n'était pas que l'endroit l'embêtait loin de là mais plutôt, la découverte qu'il y faisait à présent. A quelques pas du grillage se trouvait Kirino rejoignant un musicien qui, d'abord des plus surpris par sa présence finit par lui sourire avant qu'ils n'entrent tous deux dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il ne bougea pas, regardant simplement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en sentant son estomac se nouer. Il était de retour.

Bien vite, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit ce qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie et accélérer ensuite le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge placée au dessus du tableau, le jeune homme avait l'impression que les minutes n'avançaient pas, le laissant dans une attente interminable de la pause. Lorsque celle-ci arriva enfin, le bleuté sortit précipitamment de la classe, arpentant le couloir jusqu'à atteindre celle du défenseur. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui suffit pour qu'il se dise que le moment était mal choisis. En effet, l'intéressé était entouré de quelques-uns de ses camarades qui s'intéressaient à son absence. Ecoutant discrètement la conversation, il vit le regard de Kirino posé quelques secondes sur lui pour se tourner immédiatement alors qu'il répondait simplement qu'il ne s'était pas sentit bien.

A l'heure de l'entrainement, Kariya se rendit bien vite compte que la situation n'allait pas être simple à gérer. Il avait voulu discuter avec le défenseur cependant, celui-ci s'était mit à l'ignorer de façon continuelle si bien que durant la pratique, il n'avait eu aucune parole, un regard, ni une passe de sa part. Il avait essayé de le garder sur le terrain un instant avant de retourner dans les vestiaires mais Shindou lui avait coupé cette opportunité. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, peut importe où Kirino allait, le musicien l'accompagnait comme un accord entre les deux. Il était désormais inapprochable.

Au plus les heures défilaient, au plus le bleuté se sentait mal. Peu importe la façon dont il regardait les choses, il avait l'impression de revivre la même histoire qu'avec Hikaru, en pire … Ce trouble, cette tristesse, cette angoisse qui grandissait en lui ne pouvait que lui rappeler ces sentiments douloureux qu'il éprouvait. Une fois était assez et pourtant … pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux ? Tout aurait été bien plus simple si ca n'avait pas été le cas. Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi, dernier jour avant le week-end, jour où il allait tenter sa chance. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs, s'il ne faisait rien, rien ne changerait.

Une fois encore, sa journée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance glaciale avec le défenseur qui tentait de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux. Le moindre regard était empli de reproches lui mettant un couteau supplémentaire dans le cœur. Il avait prit soin de lui tourner le dos lorsqu'il discutait, attisant le fait qu'il était devenu de trop. S'il faisait quelques chose, le bleuté avait l'impression que c'était calculé, comme lui avait pu le faire, et jamais il ne restait seul. Il s'était enfermé, cherchant à rompre le contact le plus inaperçu possible et on pouvait dire qu'il faisait ca bien.

Lorsque la journée scolaire toucha à sa fin, Shindou et Kirino sortirent ensemble des vestiaires une fois changé, direction la sortie. Les guettant du coin de l'œil, le première année, lui, terminait de remplir son sac. Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis longtemps, il avait donc encore de la marge avant de quitter les lieux à son tour. Calmement, il s'était dirigé vers la sortie du bâtiment où plus loin, il voyait les deux meilleurs amis s'éloigner avant qu'une personne ne l'interpelle.

- Tu comptes les suivre ?

Le jeune se retourna à cette question pour faire face à Tsurugi qui se trouvait dos au mur, les bras croisés. Même s'il avait remarqué que ce dernier avait quitté les vestiaires avant lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'intéresse à son cas. Il réfléchit.

- C'est une idée intéressante, _répliqua-t-il._

- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer.

- Comme si, _bouda-t-il_.

L'ex-seed soupira, un semblant blasé par la conversation naissante qui n'était pas prête d'avoir une suite. Une nouvelle personne était apparue en dévalant les marches du bâtiment du club, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Kariya, tu es encore là ?

- Hum

- Vous voulez venir faire vos devoirs à la maison ? Aki-nee a préparé un gâteau !

- Oh, _fit-il déçu_, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Et toi Tsurugi, tu viens hein ?

Se contentant d'un signe de tête pour répondre, le plus grand acquiesça ce qui ravi le milieu de terrain qui ne tarda pas à l'entrainer à sa suite. Masaki les suivit ainsi jusqu'au grillage où ils se séparèrent, lui faisant emprunter un détour pour ne pas faire savoir à son ami ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Il marcha un moment, dans la ville pour finalement traverser la même rue que la veille. Comme il l'avait pensé, son itinéraire l'avait retardé sur son programme et il ne savait donc pas où les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient dirigés, il soupira. Malgré tout, il continua jusqu'à la maison du rosé où la chance sembla lui sourire. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur la fenêtre, il aperçu la silhouette du brun qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. Une chose de réglée, il savait où trouver Kirino mais qu'il soit avec le musicien ne le ravissait pas tellement. Tâchant de rester le plus discret possible, le bleuté s'éloigna un peu et attendit au coin d'une rue un peu plus loin.

C'était une bonne idée de ne pas faire savoir à l'intéressé qu'il était là oui, mais rester là était-ce le meilleur moyen ? Non seulement au bout d'une trentaine de minute, il s'était assis, prenant toujours la peine de vérifier l'entrée de la demeure mais en plus, cela semblait des plus bizarres aux yeux des passants qui soit, le dévisageaient soit, accéléraient la cadence surtout les filles étrangement. Après tout, quelles raisons pouvait-on avoir à guetter une maison ? A chacun l'idée qu'il s'en fait, un stalker, un règlement de compte … En fait, très peu penseraient à la raison la plus belle qui soit, l'amour. Ce sentiment qui peut aussi être des plus destructeurs.

Au bout de deux heures qui lui parurent interminables, Kariya devait bien se l'avouer, il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Il ne sentait plus ses fesses, un chien était venu pisser contre son sac, une vieille dame lui avait laissé une pièce et ce clébard venait de revenir pour le narguer … s'en était trop. Agacé, il se leva pour taper du pied en criant sur la bête qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire plus que ca.

- Mais tu vas partir oui !

Il ne daigna pas bouger toujours face à lui, avant qu'un sifflement ne le fasse enfin quitter les lieux. Le bleuté était prêt à lui lancer une nouvelle phrase mais des voix dans la rue adjacente l'en empêchèrent. Passant un rapide coup d'œil vers leurs appartenants, il confirma ce qu'il savait déjà, la voie était libre maintenant. Kirino était sorti de chez lui afin de raccompagner son meilleur ami en le remerciant. Il le laissa s'éloigner un peu avant de le saluer, de faire demi tour et de retourner dans sa demeure. A peine avait-il posé son pied sur la première marche que Masaki se mit à courir pour se retrouver face à une porte nouvellement close et de la pousser sans attendre ce qui eu pour effet de le faire reculer. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la refermer à clef.

- Ka-Kariya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? _Lui hurla l'ainé_.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, verrouillant la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Il était enfin là, il avait la possibilité de lui parler.

- Où te crois-tu ? Pars d'ici, je n'ai rien à te dire. _Il lui tourna le dos pour prendre les escaliers_. J'espère que tu seras parti quand je redescendrais.

Sans plus de considération pour le plus jeune, le rosé avait continué à monter les marches, le laissant seul dans l'entrée. Le première année ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, commença à le poursuivre dans les escaliers ainsi, tous deux accélérèrent le pas jusqu'à ce que l'hôte se retrouve dans sa chambre et en ferma la porte. Face à la pièce close, Kariya asséna un coup de poing dans la porte avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner de quelques pas ce qui rassura son ainé. Une courte pause cependant. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de verrouiller la chambre, ainsi il n'hésita pas à revenir mettre sa main sur la clinche et tenter d'entrer en poussant comme il le pouvait. Son coéquipier d'abord surpris, ne le laissa pas pour autant faire ce qu'il voulait, tenant la porte close, en contre-poussant. Au bout de quelques minutes où aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise, le bleuté abandonna.

- Laisse-moi entrer senpai …

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai rien à te dire ! _Lui dit-il énervé_.

Il lâcha doucement prise, les paumes de ses mains simplement posées sur le bois créant une barrière entre eux.

- S'il te plaît ?

Le front contre la porte, il avait soufflé ces derniers mots, des mots presque plaintifs suppliant de le laisser entrer, des mots qui étaient douloureux à entendre pour le plus âgé. Celui-ci s'était accroupi, dos contre la porte, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer, il ne voulait pas l'écouter mais comment pouvait-il résister au ton qu'il avait utilisé ? Pourquoi ca devait être lui … Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Kirino ne se relève et n'ouvre la porte la tête basse avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de tourner le dos à l'entrée.

- Je te laisse 5 minutes.

Le bleuté pénétra dans la chambre, sans un mot, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre à laquelle il se colla, regardant simplement au dehors. Il y était enfin, Kirino allait enfin l'écouter mais à présent, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ils restèrent ainsi dans ce lourd silence sans qu'aucun des deux n'émettent un son, laissant ainsi les minutes défiler une nouvelle fois. Le rosé attendait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait laissé entrer ni même ce qu'il attendait. Des excuses ? Des explications ? S'il n'avait pas cédé si facilement il n'aurait pas eu à se poser ces questions cependant, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, tout aurait été fini. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Finalement, il brisa le silence.

- Si tu n'as rien à dire, tu peux t'en aller.

- Je t'aime !

Pris de panique, Kariya avait répondu sans réfléchir. Même s'il était venu pour s'expliquer et mettre les choses au clair, c'était bien la seule chose qui lui était venue en tête. Sous la surprise, Kirino sentit son cœur faire un bond alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. Même s'il avait envie d'y croire et qu'une larme commençait à couler le long de sa joue, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il était trop tard. Il essuya cette larme qui pourrait le trahir et se tourna vers son ami.

- Désolé mais je n'y crois plus. _Dit-il faiblement_.

Le bleuté savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y croire, il savait qu'il avait tout gâché mais il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser les choses comme ca. Ainsi, il se rapprocha lentement de son aîné qui avait baissé la tête et lui attrapa la manche.

- Comment je peux te prouver que je suis sérieux ?

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Laisse-moi essayer.

- C'est trop tard !

Il avait réagi trop vivement, il ne s'était pas assez contrôlé et maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette situation de faiblesse. Il avait crié en se tournant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, complètement sans défense dans sa propre maison. Voila pourquoi il redoutait tant la confrontation avec lui … Il ne pouvait plus le croire.

Le première année fit un pas en arrière en voyant l'expression de son ami : Triste, perdu, en colère, choqué de sa propre réaction. Comment pouvait-il continuer à le faire souffrir ainsi ? Rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait l'aider, rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait lui faire comprendre. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Il réfléchit un moment, la tête basse. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance et qu'il le regretterait s'il ne la tentait pas. Il pouvait encore faire pencher la balance mais en était-il vraiment capable ? Jusque là, il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et ce, même s'ils sortaient ensemble. Une chose si facile, il n'avait pas été capable de le dire, il ne le pouvait pas ... Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait pensé pour rendre son jeu plus crédible mais chaque fois qu'il s'y était essayé, il se bloquait simplement. Il n'avait pas pu le faire se contentant alors de l'appeler « senpai » comme il le faisait avant.

- Ra- _Il se stoppa net_.

Comme il l'avait prévu il ne pouvait pas le faire, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire, si bête. S'il avait seulement réalisé plus tôt ses sentiments, s'il avait été capable de terminer ce qu'il allait dire …

- Kariya, sors s'il te plaît.

L'hôte qui s'était déplacé à l'entrée de la chambre l'invitait à quitter les lieux. Il avait eu sa chance et il l'avait perdue mais il réalisa qu'il n'en s'en satisfera jamais assez. Il ne pouvait pas être fière de la situation comme il était impossible de l'être en perdant un match sans avoir essayé de marquer un but jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il n'était pas de ces gens qui regardent sans réagir, lui, il défendait ce qui lui était cher alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, il n'avait aucune bonne raison de ne pas y mettre du cœur.

- Ra- _il se mordit la lèvre inférieure_. Ranmaru ! _Cria-t-il avant marquer une pause_. Peux-tu me pardonner ?

Il attendit un moment une réponse qui ne se fit pas entendre. Il avait compris, cette fois c'était bien fini et continuer à rester ici ne rendrait service à personne. Il s'avança vers la sortie en ajoutant simplement qu'il ne l'embêterait plus avant de se stopper.

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Cette simple réponse suffit à lui redonner un peu du moral qu'il venait de perdre sur le coup et de sourire faiblement à son ami avant de s'avancer et de bientôt sortir de la demeure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! **

**Tout d'abord un joyeux noël ! J'espère que ca s'est bien passé pour vous et que vous avez profité de vos petits cadeaux posés sous le sapin :p**

**Et donc voila le dernier chapitre principalement centré sur Kirino au contraire des chapitres précédents. J'ai essayé de mettre l'accent sur la réflexion de Kirino qui d'ailleurs m'aura pris pas mal d'énergie. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et l'inspiration ne venant pas, j'ai pas mal tardé à le finir … Enfin, j'espère que le rendu vous satisfera en tout cas ^^**

**On verra si mes vacances chez ma meilleure amie me seront bénéfiques et que j'aurai de nouvelles idées :p**

**Bonnes fêtes et à la prochaine ! :3**

* * *

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

Il n'avait pas trouvé autre chose à dire que cette simple phrase parce que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il l'aimait toujours cependant, était-il vraiment capable de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer, Kirino s'écroula sur son lit avant d'attraper son portable et de composer le numéro de son meilleur ami. Ce soir, il avait vraiment besoin de parler …

De son côté, Kariya ne savait que penser de la situation. Il y avait une possibilité pour que tout s'arrange, une possibilité qu'il savait ne tenant qu'à un fil. C'était terminé, les jeux étaient faits et la décision finale ne lui revenait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de le laisser réfléchir. Il s'éloigna lentement de la demeure, son regard rivé sur le sol, linéaire, qu'il suivait incessamment comme la route d'un long rêve. Un caillou, changeant de cette vision monotone, ne tarda pas à payer son erreur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il poursuivit sa route en shootant paresseusement dans cette petite pierre qui roula péniblement, s'arrêtant et repartant de plus belle lorsqu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Au moment où des larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux, il l'envoya au loin avant de se mettre à courir.

oOo

Kirino s'était réveillé ce matin, toujours aussi perdu que la veille. Il aurait été étonnant qu'il daigne sortir de chez lui ce week-end alors que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était : rester étalé sur son lit en essayant de ne penser à rien. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il voudrait à ce point dormir et tout oublier mais c'était sans compter la sonnette qui s'était mise à retentir. Paresseusement, il avait commencé à descendre les marches de l'escalier pour apercevoir sa mère, un petit bout de femme svelte aux cheveux lisses et blonds qui ouvrait la porte de l'entrée. Elle salua chaleureusement une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés qui la salua en retour avant d'entrer. Shindou. Pressentant que ce dernier n'allait pas le laisser, Ranmaru remonta discrètement les marches, espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Une fois les commodités échangées, la maîtresse de maison invita le musicien à monter avant de disparaître. Regardant les marches, celui-ci ferma les yeux deux secondes en affichant un petit sourire avant de monter à l'étage. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il se trouva face à un Kirino installé à son bureau, mimant de travailler l'un de ses cours.

- Oh Shindou, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? _Demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître surpris._

- Kirino, tu n'es pas doué pour mentir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu remontes souvent les escaliers comme un voleur ? _Se moqua-t-il._

L'intéressé soupira. C'était vrai, il n'était vraiment pas doué.

- Aller on y va

- Et où ca ?

- Te sortir d'ici.

- J'en ai pas envie.

Il croisa les bras sur le bureau et y enfonça sa tête une fois sa phrase terminée. Il n'avait pas la tête à sortir. Un mois c'est court, très court, un temps où on se dit que l'amour fou n'a pas de raison d'être. On pourrait se quitter qu'au fond ca n'aurait pas tant d'importance, ce ne serait que 30 jours dans une vie qui ne faisait que commencer. Rien n'aurait réellement débuté, on pourrait bien quitter pour tout recommencer sans y prêter plus attention qu'il ne le fallait car c'était bien trop nouveau. Mais pour lui, cette histoire lui avait semblé bien plus et surtout, il y avait cru. Son ami soupira.

- Rester là ne t'aidera pas à y voir plus clair tu sais.

Le rosé tourna la tête dans la direction de son meilleur ami. Il le savait très bien mais que pouvait-il faire ? Sortir ne le tentait pas vraiment. Rester à l'intérieur ? Il devait bien avouer que ca l'étouffait un peu … Mais alors quoi ? Les alternatives qui s'offraient à lui n'étaient pas pour lui convenir cependant, le milieu de terrain n'était pas prêt à le laisser comme ca. Alors que Ranmaru n'avait pas hésité à rendre visite à son ami et de le soutenir lorsque son état n'était pas au mieux et qu'il avait souhaité quitter le club, aujourd'hui, celui-ci le lui rendait. À force d'insistance, Takuto parvint ainsi à le trainer au dehors.

oOo

Le lundi matin arrivant, le défenseur était nerveux à l'idée de se rendre en cours mais plus particulièrement, il redoutait de voir le première année. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue deux jours plus tôt lui restait en mémoire, que devait-il faire et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant étaient les deux questions qui s'y rapportaient. Il devait faire comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien à changer, ce n'était pas à lui à agir … Mais dans ce cas, qu'allait faire Kariya ? Il n'en savait rien et il était inutile de dire que cela le perturbait un peu, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face pour le moment … Son vœu fut exaucé.

Lui qui avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, il se retrouva bien vite étonné lorsqu'il aperçu le bleuté. Un peu plus loin, celui-ci ne l'avait simplement salué que d'un signe de tête avant de continuer sa route vers les vestiaires. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit à l'avance qui était étonnant, mais bien cette façon d'agir qui d'ailleurs ne s'améliora pas les jours suivants. Il restait à l'écart, ne lui adressait pas la parole plus qu'il ne le fallait lors des entrainements, il évitait soigneusement d'être à la même hauteur que lui. Il était distant … Autant Kirino souhaitait l'éviter, autant c'était lui qui l'était et qui n'appréciait pas spécialement. Il pensait qu'il pourrait réfléchir, se concentrer sans avoir à penser à lui, se mettre les idées au clair mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le fait était qu'envers et contre tout, l'attitude de Masaki le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Pourquoi il agissait comme ca resta un mystère jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'un détail.

« Je ne t'embêterai plus. »

Idiot … Il l'était tout autant que le première année. S'il s'était simplement souvenu de ce détail plus tôt, il ne se serait pas dispersé autant. Mais en même temps, aurait-ce été différent ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il devait bien se l'avouer, ce comportement le touchait beaucoup cependant, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il lui dirait. Le fait était que malgré tout, Kariya lui manquait.

oOo

Le samedi pointa bien vite le bout de son nez et aujourd'hui, Kirino était bien décidé à sortir s'amuser avec ses amis. C'était une bonne idée de sortir de chez lui et d'ailleurs, ce n'était certainement pas Shindou qui allait le contredire. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec Tenma et les autres, il lui avait semblé que son meilleur ami était soulagé qu'il ait accepté. Il devait se changer les idées et comme il le savait, rester seul chez lui n'était pas des plus recommandables pour y parvenir. C'est ainsi, qu'en compagnie du musicien qu'il rencontra en chemin, qu'il se dirigea vers le parc d'attraction.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'intérieur ce qui n'était pas des plus habituels mais au fond, ils n'avaient pas torts. Les retardataires n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir et leur donneraient signe de vie le cas échéant. Ainsi, les deux amis avaient rejoint Tsurugi, Tenma, Hamano, Hayami et Midori, cette dernière tapant du pied sur le sol en regardant la montre sur son poignet gauche. Elle détestait le retard et au plus les minutes s'écoulaient, au plus l'ambiance semblait s'alourdir jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il était l'heure de s'amuser. La demoiselle ouvrit la marche d'un bon pas, trainant derrière elle les cinq garçons qui commençaient à s'inquiéter du sort de l'un des retardataires. Commença alors la tournée de quelques attractions qu'ils passèrent rapidement en revue afin d'établir un certain itinéraire.

Lorsque le premier manège fut terminé Tenma reçu un message de Shinsuke à qui il indiqua l'endroit où ils devaient se rejoindre, devant le grand huit. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe s'agrandit de deux personnes. Le petit gardien tout naturellement ainsi qu'Aoi étaient enfin apparus. N'étant pas au goût de certain, Raimon allait se séparer de quelques-uns de ses membres le temps que cette attraction soit terminée. Hayami n'étant pas vraiment amateur de sensations fortes décida d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger un peu plus loin, accompagné par les deux retardataires qui trainèrent leur ancien capitaine à leur suite.

- Shindou-senpai, venez avec nous !

- Mais je ne-

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que les deux amis lui avaient chacun attrapé un bras et l'attirait un peu plus loin. De l'autre côté, la file d'attente ne se fit pas aussi longue qu'ils l'auraient imaginé. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Kirino de prendre place dans l'appareil, quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir que sur le siège à côté duquel il devait s'installer, un Kariya pas très sûr de lui qui le regardait. La réticence du rosé était visible d'autant plus avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Kariya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? _S'énerva-t-il._

- Comme vous, je suis venu m'amuser.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu es là.

- J'avais juste envie ~

C'était un mensonge, il avait été invité par Aoi, Shinsuke et Tenma ce que l'aîné n'avait pas l'air de savoir, ils avaient été piégé. C'était prévisible de la part du brun qui devrait sérieusement apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires … Posant son regard, vers le défenseur, il aperçu Hamano qui commençait à se poser des questions, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il réalise quelque chose. Il n'allait pas dire la vérité au rosé, ce n'était qu'une discussion qu'ils auraient eu avant si seulement il ne s'était pas autant énervé. Il soupira avant de prendre son air narquois, il devait jouer sur la corde de l'habitude pour faire illusion que tout allait bien.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur des montagnes russes senpai ~

Kirino serra le poing et ne répondit rien, regardant à son tour le milieu de terrain qui les regardait dubitatif avant de prendre place dans le manège. Alors qu'en autre temps Masaki le regarderait avec ce sourire en coin de vainqueur, il n'en fit rien se contentant simplement de regarder dans le vide à côté de lui. Posant son regard sur lui, le rosé fut certain d'avoir vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux avant que celui-ci ne tourne la tête.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se calma avant que le manège ne démarre, pourquoi il avait si mal alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne plus y penser. La machine s'éleva le long du rail, toujours un peu plus haut jusqu'à se que finalement, elle redescende à toute vitesse sans crier gare. C'était parti pour les cris de terreurs pour certains, d'excitations pour d'autres alors que les loopings s'enchainaient les uns derrières les autres. Sentant une pression sur son bras, Ranmaru tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et voir Kariya qui s'accrochait à lui paniqué. Il sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna le regard. C'était ridicule, il le savait mais pourtant ce spectacle lui plaisait. Le bleuté qui n'avait de cesse de se montrer plus malin que les autres venait de dévoiler une de ses faiblesses, il pouvait être une vrai trouillard quand il s'y mettait mais plutôt que d'en être risible, s'en était attendrissant … L'aîné réalisa alors une chose, en autre temps son coéquipier ne serait jamais monté.

Il avait fait une folie, s'il redoutait à ce point ce genre d'attraction pourquoi avait-il fait ca, Masaki était vraiment un imbécile. Être distant un jour, ne plus s'occuper de lui, lui laisser de l'espace, trop d'espace pour réfléchir pour finir ainsi, à quoi pensait-il cet idiot … Bien vite, Kirino dû mettre un terme à ses pensées quand l'impensable se produit, son ami pleurait. De petites larmes s'étaient mises à couler lentement le long de ses joues alors qu'il tenait ses yeux fermés, s'agrippant d'avantage au vêtement qu'il tenait à chaque looping. Il avait vraiment peur. Pris de panique, ne sachant que faire pour remédier à la situation, le rosé finit le plus naturellement du monde par lui tenir la main pour le calmer ce qui sembla fonctionner alors que les larmes se stoppaient. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin proche du manège où le plus âgé, réalisant ce qu'il faisait, récupéra sa main. Quelques instants plus tard, il descendit rapidement de l'attraction alors que le première année s'en extirpait péniblement.

- Merci …

Kirino se stoppa. Kariya venait de le dépasser en lui soufflant cette seule chose avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Tenma qui leur faisait de grands signes un peu plus loin. Il reprit sa marche, s'avançant à son tour vers le brun qui rassemblait à présent le groupe. Comme prévu, la plupart étaient des plus étonnés de le voir sur place ce qui n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde cependant, personne n'y fit attention. Une fois que les salutations supplémentaires furent terminées, Shindou commença à s'intéresser à la venue du bleuté et lorsqu'il était sur le point de lui poser la question, il s'interrompit. Derrière eux venait de s'élever une voix qui pour l'heure, n'était plus vraiment amicale et pour cause, le dernier retardataire venait enfin de faire son entrée.

- Tu as du culot d'oser te montrer Nishiki, _lança Midori en serrant le poing._

- On s'était bien donné rendez-vous non ?

- Et a quelle heure ?

- À 10 h.

- Bien, peux-tu me dire l'heure qu'il est à présent ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de prendre le poignet de la jeune fille et d'y inspecter le cadran de la montre.

- Il est 11h10 ! _Répondit-il fièrement._

La manageuse dont la patience s'envolait au fil des secondes se mit à taper du pied sur le sol. Il avait répondu sans aucune once de remords, il en était même fière … il n'allait plus l'être pour longtemps. La goutte d'eau ayant fait déborder le vase, Midori s'avança du joueur en commençant à lever lentement le poing. Pressentant ce qui allait suivre Aoi et Hamano la retinrent alors qu'elle levait désormais le bras prêt à l'abattre sur leur coéquipier qui n'arrangeait pas son cas en rigolant.

La journée continua sans encombre par la suite où chacun trouva son compte entre friandises et attractions. Les conversations allaient de bon train dans une ambiance moyennement bonne. Midori avait fini par passer un savon à Nishiki qui s'était une nouvelle fois vanté de son retard lorsqu'il avait voulu lui aussi faire un tour aux montagnes russes. Tenma, Shinsuke s'extasiaient de tout et de rien ce qui désespérait à vue d'œil ce pauvre Tsurugi qui pourtant prenait du plaisir à être là. Hayami se lamentait à chaque nouvelle file d'attente contrebalancé par un Hamano des plus décontracté qui s'amusait de la situation accompagné par Kariya qui en rajoutait une couche. Et enfin Shindou et Kirino qui fermaient ce petit groupe qui avait désormais Aoi en tête de file.

Ranmaru et Masaki ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis cette attraction qui les avait réunis. Pas même un regard ne s'était échangé depuis lors, ce que constatait péniblement le rosé qui n'avait de cesse de le regarder dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Il venait à penser qu'il se moquait bien de lui … Au plus la journée s'étalait, au plus il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se briser sous la tension. Bien que ce soit lui le seul à pouvoir décider de leur sort, il regrettait petit à petit ce fossé se creusant entre eux pourtant à quelques mètre l'un de l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner mais en même temps, une fatalité l'envahissait de plus en plus, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Le Masaki moqueur, le triste, l'idiot, le peureux … Il voyait de jours en jours de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, il en apprenait plus sur lui et au fond, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il pouvait peut-être lui laisser une deuxième chance.

Quelques heures plus tard, leur journée se terminait sur les au revoir de chacun. Il était temps de se quitter et dès lors, les amis finirent tous par se séparer sur des chemins différents. Kirino avançait calmement avec Shindou sous le jour déclinant lentement avant de finir par se stopper et d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami qui se retourna sur lui.

- Kirino ?

- Désolé Shindou, je dois aller régler quelque chose.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? _L'interrogea le musicien._

L'intéressé lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête affirmatif avant de faire demi tour et de se mettre à courir. Il s'éloigna rapidement, tournant à la première intersection pour disparaître du champ de vision du brun qui espérait vraiment qu'il ait pris la bonne décision.

Il continua sans s'arrêter pour se retrouver sur le chemin que devait emprunter le bleuté. C'était des jours ainsi qu'il se félicitait d'être un sportif assidu que pour ne pas devoir s'arrêter à peine à mi chemin pour récupérer. Sur sa route, il ne prit pas la peine de s'intéresser aux personnes qu'il pouvait dépasser, tout ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant, c'était le trouver lui. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu à quelques mètres devant lui, il se stoppa, posant ses mains sur ses jambes afin de reprendre son souffle.

- Kariya !

Le jeune joueur sursauta en entendant crier son nom avant de se retourner, étonné, ne sachant comment il devait réagir.

- On doit parler. _Ajouta-t-il plus calmement_.

- Vous comptez parler en plein milieu de la rue senpai ?

Une fois sa question posée, Kariya se rapprocha de son ainé. Peu importe la raison, il ne voulait pas vraiment rester là en proie aux oreilles curieuses qui pouvaient se dresser à tout moment, surtout si le sujet en question était celui qu'il redoutait … Lorsque le rosé l'appela idiot pour toute réponse et commença à mener la marche, il le suivit simplement en souriant légèrement. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ca.

Le parc en vue, les appréhensions qu'il avait doublèrent d'intensité. Ils ne venaient pas ici par hasard, il en était persuadé et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, le deuxième année inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir pardonner un jour ce que tu as fais …

A ses mots, Kariya baissa la tête. Il l'avait pressenti, il savait que cette rencontre n'avait rien d'amicale. Il le savait toujours en colère contre lui, une colère silencieuse plus meurtrière que les mots eux-mêmes, il l'avait bien vu aujourd'hui encore. Il l'avait simplement regardé discuter avec Shindou chaleureusement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout … Il s'était un peu éloigné cette semaine pour qu'il puisse réfléchir et prendre une décision, il s'y était préparé cependant, il ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait si vite. Son cœur se serra mais pourtant, il se retint de pleurer, il ne pouvait pas faire ca, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ca. C'était trop facile et tellement dur de résister. Cette main qui avait pris la sienne plus tôt était sans doute, le point de départ de cette fin … Se retenant comme il le pouvait, il attendait qu'il s'en aille le premier alors qu'il reprit la parole.

- Mais je crois pouvoir te donner une seconde chance.

Le bleuté releva la tête les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui paraissait si irréel qu'il doutait que ce soit la réalité. Il posa son regard sur Kirino qui regardait ailleurs les joues légèrement rosies. Non, ca ne pouvait pas être un rêve … Il s'approcha timidement de l'ainé, franchissant les quelques pas les séparant.

- Tu ne te moques pas n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question qui n'en était pas une, venant de faire rater un battement à son cœur, Ranmaru posait les yeux sur lui alors que le bleuté s'accrocha à son t-shirt avant de plonger son regard doré dans le sien, les joues rouges. C'en était assez de l'attente, finit de se poser milles questions sur la décision qu'il avait prise, ce spectacle était bien suffisant. Comblant l'écart entre eux, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraina dans un baiser qui s'exprima à lui seul mieux que les mots. Il était sincère et ne regretterait pas le choix qu'il venait de faire.

- Je t'aime Ranmaru, _murmura Kariya gêné_.

- Moi aussi.


End file.
